The Twins of Mirkwood Adopted
by Basill
Summary: let's get this out in the open. Harry Potter is dead upon my command, and Draco isn't in a position to refuse my requests, no matter if he may wish otherwise." Rated M just in case. :
1. Harry Potter must die

**The Twins of Mirkwood**

Original Author: Etidorpha

Re written author: me :)

Warnings: Spoilers, AU, crossover with LoTR

Disclaimer: Hell no.

This story is adopted, and updates may be slow, I am hashing ideas with the original author. Thanks Etidopha!

**Prologue**

It was an early December night, and an icy chill permeated the halls of the castle, and into the towers that adorned the school. Only one student was up that late, sitting in his bed with his crimson comforter pulled tightly about him. Unknown to his slumbering roommates, the student in question, one Harry James Potter, was currently carrying on a rather heated argument via a charmed parchment in his lap.

Before we go any further in this story, I feel it pertinent to give you some background information. On Halloween night of 1981, the home of Godric's Hollow, which a young couple by the name of Lily and James Potter shared with their one-year-old son Harry Potter, was attacked by a madman by the name of Tom Marvolo Riddle, or, as he prefers to be known, Lord Voldemort. Lily and James perished in the attack, but Harry survived only with a lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead. This scar would forever mark him, in some worlds, as the famous Boy-Who-Lived. For the next ten years, Harry grew up with his neglectful relatives, the Dursley's, which consisted of Vernon Dursley (the Walking Turnip Man), Petunia Dursley (Lily's sister, also known as the Horse Woman), and their same-aged son, Dudley Dursley (the Pig Boy). I say only for the next ten years because on his eleventh birthday, which they forgot about, he received an invitation to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

And the rest, as they say, is history.

Of course, that is the more widely known, public story. What was _not _commonly known was that Harry Potter was not the biological child of the Potters. James Potter was infertile (Lily always secretly blamed it on the Quidditch). Harry, ironically, as this would happen again, had been placed on the doorstep of the young couple, who had immediately taken him in, adopting him and christening him Harry James Potter. Among those who knew of James' infertility, Albus Dumbledore was one such person. This takes us to now. Harry, in direct contrast to Dumbledore's understandable belief, knew exactly who he was, from whence he had come, and was well acquainted with his remaining family. It was one of these family members with whom Harry was currently conversing.

"You want me to come back simply because you _think _something's wrong!?" Harry hissed, a strong Silencing charm the only thing keeping from waking his blissfully oblivious roommates.

"Look, little brother," the blonde on the other end said, distressed, "Father and I both know how important what you're doing over there is, but Gandalf is convinced It's moving, he has Lord Elrond convinced, and I'd put a large wager on the Lady Galadriel as well." He paused, then spoke softly, words nearly inaudible. "Don't you miss us?"

Harry's raging green eyes softened.

"By the Valar, you're my _twin_," Harry murmured. "You can't begin to understand how much I miss you."

"Probably about as much as I miss you, Elian (Pronounced: Elle-Lee-Ahn)."

"Legolas, my work here is vitally important. Gandalf is truly convinced the situation is that bad?"

"Yes." There was no question about it. Harry rubbed his eyes tiredly. He needed to leave soon anyway; his glamour's were starting to wear off, and it would raise some eyebrows if he suddenly had blonde hair, blue eyes, and pointy ears.

"Very well. Have Father give me three days to deal with things on my end, and send him my love, will you?"

"Of course." Harry smiled wanly. After exchanging their goodbyes, Harry locked away the parchment in the trunk at the foot of his bed, then, with an odd sigh, he crawled under the covers, trying to conserve warmth as he drifted off.

**Chapter One**

Ronald Bilius Weasley was currently frantic. Accustomed to being woken by Harry, who was always the first of them to arise, he was startled to woken by Dean Thomas, a tall black boy, who had a look of immense concern on his face.

"What is it?" Ron asked, his words sleep-slurred. In response, Dean silently pointed to Harry's bed. What Ron saw made the blood drain from his face as all traces of sleep disappeared.

The bed was empty.

After ripping the dorm room apart (and ignoring Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnegan who tried to assure him they had already checked everywhere conceivable) the group of four ran down to the common room, and, not finding Harry there either, they exited the tower at full speed. None took any heed to the looks they were garnering at their underdressed state, save Neville, who was bright red and attempting to dress as he ran, causing him to stumble often.

"Professor Dumbledore! Professor Dumbledore!" Ron shouted as they burst into the Great Hall. Dumbledore stood, a look of concern beginning to dawn on his face, especially as he failed to note Harry's presence amongst the group.

"What is the problem, Mr. Weasley?" he asked.

"We can't find Harry," the redhead gasped as he attempted to catch his breath.

Dumbledore's infamous twinkle disappeared.

The rest of the teachers started from their seats, faces pale and filled with horror, save Snape's, which was merely impassive. After a brief, hurried conversation with Minerva McGonagall, the Transfiguration teacher and Deputy Headmistress, he said to the group of boys,

"Go back to your dormitory and get some clothes on, and then stay there. The rest of your house should be arriving shortly after you. I'm going to lock down the students while we search the school for any traces of Mr. Potter."

In the shadows of the room, Elian's satisfied smirk abruptly disappeared.

Said elf made a mad dash up to the tower, all the while swearing under his breath and fervently hoping they had not yet made it back. Slowing as he neared the common room, he was relieved that his sensitive hearing detected no sounds from within. Murmuring the password quietly, he slipped inside, gathering his few remaining items that could possibly signal that he was within the castle. Giving them that impression did _not_ fit into his diabolical plans of escape. See, he had it all laid out: Disappear, make golem, have said golem tortured to death a la Death Eater, then transport aforementioned dead golem somewhere public. If all went well, Dumbledore would assume it was really him, decide he was dead, and Elian would be free to get home to his father and his twin. Get it? Got it? Good.

Yeah, so it was a little harsh, and extremely brutal to people like the Weasleys, but he simply didn't have time for a more elaborate, subtle plan. If they had no body to say with one hundred percent accuracy that he was dead, there was always the shred of hope he was alive, and therefore it stood to reason there would always be some poor depraved moron looking for him. He needed to have full assurance that no one would _ever_ get it into their heads to try and find the Boy Who Lived.

He swept his few remaining possessions into his bag and darted out of the Gryffindor tower just as the group of boys came around the corner. Giving fervent thanks to whatever higher power was out there that he had remembered his invisibility cloak, he pressed himself against the wall as they worriedly made their way inside. He waited for a few minutes more before deciding that the hallway was sufficiently cleared, then started to make his way through the patrolled halls, using all his elfish stealth to keep himself undetected. Now, there was just one more thing to do before leaving the castle.

In an odd about-face, the snowdrifts that had accumulated against the walls of the castle insulated the dungeons, making them the warmest part of the school. Elian allowed himself to appreciate this as he headed further down towards the Slytherin common room. Stopping infront of the tapestry that he knew guarded the entrance to the common rooms; he forced his glamours to drop.

And suddenly, Harry Potter was no longer standing there, but Elian, Prince of the Elves of Mirkwood.

He grew at least six inches, standing at a respectable 6'1", on par with his brother, and his skin lightened from its slightly flushed tones to a soft, even paleness. His eyes bled from an enchanting emerald green to an equally enthralling pale blue, hypnotizing, eerie, and regal all at once. His messy black hair became a soft blonde, smooth and silky, moving down his back. His bone structure became finer, and his clothes changed to those of elfin make. Most importantly, his ears developed delicate points at their tops.

He then turned his attention to the tapestry's inhabitant, who was eyeing him with no small amount of amusement. "An impressive show, Prince," Salazar Slytherin complimented him with a faint smirk. Elian smirked back.

"My thanks, Lord Slytherin. Now, might I request entrance to the dormitories you are so skillfully hiding?"

"Oh?"

"Yes, you see, I'm here to speak with one Draco Malfoy and reap confusion upon the other hapless Slytherins before I make my grand escape from the wizarding world." Salazar actually grinned.

"This will certainly be amusing…" he murmured more to himself than anyone else. With that, the tapestry became diaphanous, showing the Slytherin common rooms. Inside, the Slytherins gaped with pure disbelief as an elf strode into their midst.

"Oh, sweet Salazar…" one of the girls murmured. Draco Malfoy, who looked like they could be related if it weren't for the lack of the ears, shot to his feet.

"Elian! Have you gone fucking insane!?"

"On the contrary, my dear friend," Elian said cheerfully, flopping ungracefully into an armchair. From the corner of his eye, he could see Salazar watching with a wide smirk, and he resisted his own.

"Then what the hell are you doing, walking around like … _that!?_" Elian sighed, suddenly turning very serious.

"I'm leaving." Draco looked like he had been smacked in the face as he fell into the seat next to Elian.

"Why?" he finally murmured, a hidden pain deep in his eyes.

"My father and brother have called me home. Matters are escalating; It is moving, and He has not been still, nor have his Riders."

"Where is It now?"

"With a Halfling," Elian answered, "if brother was correct."

"A Halfling?" Draco's voice was doubtful.

"Apparently the boy has shown a remarkable resilience to It's evil, and Mithrandir has faith in him."

"Very well," Draco sighed.

"I also came to request a favor," Elian hedged.

"Oh?" Elian leaned over and whispered in his ear. The look on Draco's face suddenly became a mixture of horrified and disbelieving.

"You – You're serious?" Elian merely gave him a long look that said exactly what he thought of that question.

"Elian, I'm not sure if I can do that for you."

"Draco, goddamnit, it needs to happen! You know it as well as I." Draco sighed, giving in. His expression clearly said he hated Elian for what he was having him do.

"Very well," he said harshly. Elian bowed his head in thanks.

"You know I would not ask it of you if it weren't vital." Draco's look softened.

"I know. I expect you to write."

"As often as I can," Elian vowed. The two embraced for a long moment, ignoring the gaping they could sense from the rest of the room, then Elian stood, looked at Draco for a long moment, and then he left the room. Everyone turned back to Draco, who gave them a glare that told them in no uncertain terms to fuck off or face the dire consequences. However, he didn't fight as his closest friends dragged them up to the boy's dormitory for some quality chatting time.

Pansy Parkinson shoved Draco onto a bed, taking a seat next to him. Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott also settled themselves down.

"Explain," Pansy ordered curtly. Draco sighed then looked at them each individually; they were Slytherins and knew how to keep secrets.

"What is said in here never leaves the room," he warned. Everyone nodded; they weren't about to betray their friend in that manner. "That was Elian, one of the two Princes of a sect of Woodland elves. He also has a twin brother. His father Thranduil is my father's half-brother, who was exiled for, among other things, treason against Thranduil."

"So… Elian is your cousin," Blaise said slowly.

"Yes."

"And you're part royal elf."

"Yes and no."

"Explain that for us?" Theodore asked.

"I'm part elf, yes, but not royal. Exiled, my father cannot any longer be in any way affiliated with the royal house, and therefore neither are my mother and I."

"Then where are your ears?" Pansy asked. Draco shook his head.

"The elf blood is too diluted. It is, however, where I get some of my more feminine looks from." He gave Blaise a disgruntled look as the boy snickered. Blaise had often teased him about being quite effeminate in appearance, and while Draco couldn't deny it, he rather preferred not being seen as girly.

"What was it he asked you to do?" Pansy broached cautiously, not sure if it was wise to ask that, especially since seeing the two cousin's interaction after Elian's request. Draco glared.

"That, you do not need to know," he said sharply. She nodded easily.

"Very well."

They watched him carefully the rest of the day, knowing that whatever his cousin had requested of him, it was eating away at him. What they _didn't_ know was why Draco had agreed to whatever it was if he was that unhappy over it, but they decided not to ask. He probably wouldn't tell them anyway. He spent the day quietly, thinking to himself, and they knew it revolved around Elian.

"I'm going to go get ready for bed," Draco murmured quietly to his friends later that night. It was nearing ten-thirty, and they were spending the time in the common room, reading for classes. Immediately they looked up from their books and nodded seriously to him. He gave a slightly strained smile, pushed his transfiguration text aside, and made for the stairs leading down to the boy's dormitories. As soon as he was gone from sight, however, Pansy turned to Theodore and Blaise.

"Keep an eye on him," she ordered curtly. "There's something seriously off about this entire business, and I don't like it." Her eyes were steely, as if daring the boys to disobey her orders.

"We will, Pan," Blaise assured her instantly. "We're just as worried about him as you are, you know." She deflated slightly.

"I know."

"I think I'll head off to bed, too," Theodore said, faking a yawn for effect, but they both knew it was just to keep an eye on Draco and hopefully tone down Pansy's nerves. Blaise immediately stood with him.

"I think I will as well." She smiled slightly and nodded, and they were gone in the same way as he had gone. Upstairs in the dormitory, they were blessedly the only three there as they changed into their bedclothes, brushed their teeth, and slid into bed.

"Goodnight," Blaise said to the room in general. Theodore gave a general grunt back, but only an uncharacteristic silence came from Draco. Sighing to himself, Blaise allowed himself to fall asleep. When he woke up, he didn't know what time it was, but he would've hazarded a guess that it was about midnight or so. He laid there in his bed for a moment, trying to figure out what had woken him, before he figured it out. The rustle of movement coming from Draco's bed.

"Dray?" he whispered harshly. His voice was like a gunshot in the silence of the dormitory.

"Go to sleep, Blaise," Draco replied back.

"What are you doing?" Blaise pressed.

"Following orders," Draco replied shortly.

"What?" There was no response save the quiet shutting of the dormitory door. It was only years of experience that allowed Draco to avoid the teachers and prefects patrolling the halls, not to mention the ghosts, as he made his way to the front doors and slipped out. Instantly the chill and snow hit him like a ton of bricks, and he gritted his teeth as he cast a warming charm over himself before a general charm that would repel snow. Then he set out determinedly across the grounds, melting the snow in his path. Although he would be loath to admit it, he felt a sense of relief as he entered the Forbidden Forest, for the trees sheltered the majority of the snow from him.

"Cousin?" he called out quietly. He heard a rustle from beside him, and Elian stepped into view.

"Draco," he greeted quietly. His blue eyes were a mixture of sadness, seriousness, and steely resolve. "Are you ready for this?"

"Does it really matter whether I am or not?" Draco shot back evenly.

"You don't have to do this, you know. You're still my cousin before anything else."

"And you are my prince," Draco replied, "and you will always be my prince, regardless of how my father disgraced the house. I will follow your orders. Do you have the golem ready?" Elian barely restrained the flinch at the harsh reminder that, technically, he was Draco's lord. He also knew that Draco was descending into duty and honor in order to cope with the realities of his current situation, and so he merely nodded, leading him to a small but solidly constructed shack. Inside it was warm, and in the center of the floor sat a blank-looking golem that was the exact semblance of Harry Potter.

"The room is warded," Elian informed him, "and time does not pass here, so you will not miss anything regardless of how long you are here. When you are finished, activate the rune here, and it will remove the golem, since I doubt you want to spend any more time with it than necessary. It will appear in the Ministry in three days time." Draco merely nodded curtly, not looking at him. "I would do it myself if I could," Elian said gently, wrapping an arm around his stoic cousin's shoulder. "But I am a fully-blooded elf; you know I cannot torture. You are family, the only one I can trust with this. I'm sorry." Draco sighed.

"Me too," he replied. He shrugged off Elian's arm, pulling away slightly to strip off his outer cloak, revealing dark, economical clothing. "You should go," he said. Elian hesitated for the briefest instant before he leaned in and planted a kiss on Draco's temple.

"Goodbye, cousin," he said, before slipping from the room. Draco paused for a long instant to gather himself, allowing himself to sink into the Death Eater mentality that his father had long ago tried to permanently ingrain in him. His eyes grew cold and dark as he shut out every moral and shred of goodness he possessed. Waving his wand, he conjured a long handheld knife as he approached the golem on light footsteps. Draco honestly didn't know how long it took, but when he finally finished, his gag reflex kicked in as he took in the sheer brutality and amount of blood around him. Whirling, he quickly activated the rune, and the body disappeared, just as Elian had said it would. He sighed and glanced down at himself, eyeing the blood that splattered and soaked his clothing. A few cleaning charms took care of it, and he quickly exited the shack, not wanting to stay there any longer than he had to.

He remained still undetected as he slunk through the halls and back to his dormitory. A quick covert look showed him that everyone was still undisturbed, even Blaise, and so he stripped, throwing the clothes in the still-burning fireplace as he donned his pajamas once again and slipped into bed.

He knew he would not sleep.

The next morning, the bags under his eyes and his refusal to talk to anyone stated louder than words that he was seriously bothered by something, but not even Pansy could get him to tell her what was wrong, and so they merely stood by his side, their presence comforting even when they didn't know what they were soothing. It couldn't go on forever, though, and so Theodore, at the other's prompting, quietly pulled Draco aside.

"I won't ask," he immediately assured Draco, calming the warning in his silver blue eyes. "If you need to talk, though, we're here. Remember that." Draco gave a strained smile.

"I know," he replied. "Thank you." Theodore merely nodded, pulling him back to the others. "We have class now," he said briskly, "and we shouldn't be late. Come on." The mood for the next several days in the castle was strained and somber. Teachers either snapped for no reason or proved an inability to properly teach. The Gryffindors, likewise, had become both sad and belligerent as their nerves stretched beyond what they could stand. The Hufflepuffs became increasingly jumpy and clingy, and the Ravenclaws spent their time either sequestered in the library or their common room, most often in tightly packed groups. The Slytherins, for their part, were tense and quiet. They recognized the proverbial calm before the storm, and they were just waiting for the storm they knew was going to come.

It hit three days later, as Elian said it would:

Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, was dead; his tortured and mutilated body found in the Atrium of the Ministry.

As the shock waves flew throughout the great hall, one particular blonde Slytherin had his eyes tightly shut. He didn't want to read the story, or see the pictures splashed across the front page of the Daily Prophet. He knew what had happened.

After all, he had done it.

At the Gryffindor table, Ron and Hermione slowly rose from their seats, faces pale and stricken as they quietly left the Great Hall with all eyes upon them.

Down at the third year's section of the table, a usually reticent boy summed up all their thoughts in four eloquent words:

"Bloody hell … we're fucked."

"_No!_ You think?" His friend challenged icily.

"Shut up!" Draco snapped down at them. Their mouths clamped shut. "This is _not_ what we need right now!" The Slytherins turned to look at the rest of the hall. Half were talking – or crying, as the case may be – to each other, but the other half were looking at the congregation of Slytherins with a boiling hatred fueled by grief and prejudice.

"Great," Pansy sighed. "Just fucking great." Up at the head table, Dumbledore slowly stood, and the entire hall fell silent without any prompting. The old wizard was pale, with a sad, tired, hopeless look in his eyes. It was this very show of fallibility that the hall did not want to see. They all held to the small shred of hope that Dumbledore could fix everything, that this was just an elaborate hoax, but seeing the resignation on Dumbledore's features caused them to face the shadow sliding across the sun:

It was real.

"My deepest sympathies go out to the friends of Harry Potter," he said quietly, his strained voice finally showing his years. "Classes will be cancelled today and tomorrow to allow you to grieve as needed." Slowly the students began to file out of the hall back to their dormitories, the Slytherins moving quickly and carefully through a side door and the lesser-used passages. Soon, only the teachers remained.

"Severus?" Dumbledore asked. The Potions Master had a look of stunned incredulity in his eyes, which he quickly tried to smother as he heard his name being called.

"Yes, Albus?" he answered without his usual snarky edge. It was true, he hadn't liked the Potter boy, but no one deserved to die like that. What was even more disturbing, however, was that he almost recognized the style in which the boy had been killed. It was a Death Eater's work, no doubt, but it was distinctly … Malfoyish.

"Did Voldemort give any sign of having Harry detained?"

"If he did have Potter in his cells, I did not detect any sign of his presence," Snape answered finally, "nor did Voldemort gloat over the capture, as he surely would have done if he had him."

"So, basically, no," Filius Flitwick summarized.

"I am hardly high on his list of confidants," Snape argued back.

"But it is the work of either Voldemort or a Death Eater?" McGonagall asked. Snape nodded.

"Without any doubt."

"If it was not Voldemort's work, then which Death Eater would he trust enough?" McGonagall ventured hesitantly.

The obvious answer hovered unspoken in the air.

The Slytherins raised their eyes warily to the entrance as the tapestry guarding it became intangible, but it was only their Head of House that entered. Unlike the other three Houses, which had most probably spent the last hour crying their eyes out, the Slytherins had been gathered in the common room, debating what hexes and curses they could legally get away with while still in school by claiming self-defense. Snape wearily took an armchair closest to the fire, and his students crowded closer, giving him their full, undivided attention.

"Severus…?" a second-year Drusilla Zabini, Blaise Zabini's younger sister, hazarded in her strong, quiet voice.

"Yes?"

"It was the Dark Lord's work, wasn't it?" she asked quite calmly.

"Yes, Dru, it was." The Slytherins groaned.

"Yep … we're dead," the same third year from earlier announced cynically. In the midst of the discussions, Draco Malfoy sat silently, as he had remained for most of the past three days, ever since he had tortured to death the golem of his cousin.

"Always walk with another person," Snape said finally. "I don't need any of you wandering off on your own and ending up in the hospital wing." They solemnly promised, and Snape stood to leave. "Mr. Malfoy?" he asked. Draco looked up; his silver grey eyes deader than Snape had ever seen them. "Can I talk with you?" Silently, Draco followed the obsidian-eyed man out of the room. In Snape's office, Draco was shooed into a chair while Snape took the one behind his desk. He leaned forward, hands clasped under his chin and eyes carefully hooded.

"Potter was executed in a style only a Malfoy can pull off," he began, voice hard, "and I know damn well your father's been in France for the past week. Care to explain?" Draco opened his mouth and shut it, numerous times, trying to find the words without giving away privileged information.

"I …" His voice broke off – how was he supposed to know Severus was going to ask him this!? "I … I did it," he finally admitted in a near-whisper as he slumped back in his chair. Snape nodded. He had guessed as much, and asked only one question.

"Why?" Draco stared at him for a long moment, not knowing how to answer that. Luckily for him, someone answered for him.

"Because I asked him to," a calm voice answered from the doorway. With a startled oath, Snape sprung from his chair, wand pointing diligently at the blonde figure lounging nonchalantly in the doorway.

"Who the hell are you?" Snape demanded.

"Elian, what the fuck are you doing here?" Draco asked far too calmly.

"Just making sure my favorite blonde doesn't get killed," Elian answered with no small amount of amusement in his voice as he quite calmly strolled into the room and took the chair next to his cousin.

"I won't ask again," said Snape dangerously. "Who are you?"

"I go by Elian," the elf answered dismissively. "You may as well sit down. We're not going to get anything done like this." Warily, Snape sat, his wand still held tightly in his hand. "Now, then," Elian said, satisfied, "let's get this out in the open. Harry Potter is dead upon my command, and Draco isn't in a position to refuse my requests, no matter if he may wish otherwise."

"You ordered a hit on Potter?"

"I believe I just said that."

"Why?" Elian shrugged.

"It was necessary," he said simply.

"You call ordering the death of the only wizard capable of killing the Dark Lord 'necessary'?" Snape demanded slightly hysterically. "You may have damned us all!"

"Ah, but you see, that is where you are mistaken. Harry Potter was not a wizard." Snape was unable to reply, as he was working on keeping the shock from his face. Elian decided to seize the opportunity to speak uninterrupted as it presented itself. "You cannot tell me you believed unfailingly in the prophecy as the old man did. A prophecy is not set in stone; like every other one, it is a possibility. Not a certainty. Removing Harry Potter from the picture served the needs of my people so much more than his presence did. So I did what I had to, and I removed Harry Potter." Finally Draco spoke, while watching his godfather absorb everything.

"Elian…" He said, voice barely audible. "Tell him the truth." Elian's head whipped around to stare at his cousin.

"What?"

"I trust him. He can be a valuable ally, if you let him. We can tell him the truth, and if he doesn't believe us or reacts adversely to it, you can wipe his memory."

"Very well." He looked at Snape, who was looking between the two suspiciously.

"Harry Potter never existed," Elian said flatly.

"Excuse me?" Snape asked slowly.

"Harry Potter was not the biological child of the Potters. James Potter was infertile. When the baby was abandoned at the Potter's doorstep, they adopted him, and not knowing his birth name, gave him one of their own. Harry Potter never existed, and therefore the prophecy never existed. Like ninety percent of the other orbs sitting in the department of mysteries, it will never come to pass because it was missing one of the two key elements. A possibility was all it ever was."

"How do I know that this information is genuine?" Snape asked suspiciously. "This could easily be a tool planted to confuse the Order. After all, you just admitted to me that you ordered Potter's hit." Elian sighed and shifted back to his Harry Potter glamour.

"This proof enough for you?" he asked bitingly.


	2. Returning Home?

**The Twins of Mirkwood**

Original Author: Etidorpha

Re written author: me :)

Warnings: Spoilers, AU, crossover with LoTR

Disclaimer: Hell no.

Beta: Etidorpha

This story is adopted, and updates may be slow, I am hashing ideas with the original author who has said she would beta for me. Thanks Etidopha!

_**(Previously)**_

_"Harry Potter was not the biological child of the Potters. James Potter was infertile. When the baby was abandoned at the Potter's doorstep, they adopted him, and not knowing his birth name, gave him one of their own. Harry Potter never existed, and therefore the prophecy never existed. Like ninety percent of the other orbs sitting in the department of mysteries, it will never come to pass because it was missing one of the two key elements. A possibility was all it ever was."_

_"How do I know that this information is genuine?" Snape asked suspiciously. "This could easily be a tool planted to confuse the Order. After all, you just admitted to me that you ordered Potter's hit." Elian sighed and shifted back to his Harry Potter glamour._

_"This proof enough for you?" he asked bitingly._

_**Chapter 2**_

Severus Snape didn't know what to think as he stared in the eyes of Harry Potter who looked back with a cold look in his green eyes. His brain spun trying to put two and two together, and somehow he kept getting five. "You can believe me or not, truthfully I don't care. Honestly your mistrust is as bad as Moody, if not worse." Elian said with a smirk on his lips. With a wave of his hand Harry Potter disappeared once again.

"So let me get this straight, you are Harry Potter, but Harry Potter does not exist so you really are not Harry potter and are Elian instead?" Severus asked his voice full of mistrust and suspicion.

"In a nutshell, yes." Elian said, his face blank.

"Prove it; prove to me you are the Potter brat." Severus said with narrowed eyes as he looked the elf over.

"After the incident with the second task you threatened me with a truth serum. Granger, Weasley and I knocked you out when you refused to listen to Sirius's side of the story. You said I should be thanking you on bended knee. Or perhaps I should tell you about our Occlumacy lessons?" Elian said with a bored tone as he studied his nails.

"Elian, you have five minuets until the gates open." Draco broke in with a sigh and Elian turned to look at his cousin.

"I will be back, Draco. Regardless of what happens you are my cousin; I will not leave you to your father's mercy nor will I allow you to be condemned to live under a mad man." Elian said softly and Draco gave a sharp nod.

"Don't get yourself killed Elian." Was the soft response as the blond stood and pulled his cousin into an embrace.

Elian smiled before turned to Severus. "Draco is your godson so I don't have to tell you to watch out for him. My uncle is not a nice man, nor should you trust him. Draco, protect yourself as well as you can." Elian said softly as he took a step away.

"So you're just going to leave? You're going to allow your little friends to mourn you as you run like a coward?" Severus snarled and Harry's face darkened.

"Run away? You are truly stupid if that is what you think. I have spent years trying to save a world that refuses to help save itself. To save a people who have lost faith in the Valar, a people whom would condemn a child one moment and claim him a savior in the next. Do not think that I am choosing the easy way out of _your _war. I am going to a war far more dangerous than yours, to help my father and brother whom I have spent years away from to save _your _people. I have been called home to fight and I have answered the summons. Yes there are people who will mourn Harry Potter, but there is none whom will mourn Harry. They mourn because their hero is dead, not because a _student_ and _friend _is dead. They mourn a fictional person." Elian practically spat the words out, a look of disgust on his face as he looked into Severus's onyx eyes.

"Tell me Severus, if it was between your home and family or people who knew nothing about you and had turned on you before, who would you choose?" He asked softly, before turning to Draco. "Good by dear cousin, may the light guide you until we meet again."

"I shall await your return cousin, and prepare an army worthy of the twins of Mirkwood to lead." Draco said with a stiff bow.

Elian nodded with a soft smile before closing his eyes and in a flash of blinding white light Elian was gone from the world of men.

_**Chapter 3**_

When Elian opened his blue eyes he was faced with an identical image of himself. "Legolas, brother." Elian said with a wide smile. He was gathered in a pair of strong arms and smiled as he nuzzled his older twin fondly.

"Ada would like to meet with you brother; preferably before we leave to Rivendale." Legolas said softly, his voice barely above a whisper and Elian nodded in understanding.

"Then let's not keep him waiting." Elian said and smirked before taking off at a run. "Race ya brother!" He shouted and soon the lovely halls of Mirkwood were filled with the laughter of the two young princes as they raced to the throne room.

Elian was the first to arrive; a bright smile curved his lips as he gracefully bowed before the king. "Elian, it has been too long since last I have gazed upon your face my son." The Elvin lord said with a smile.

"Ada, I have answered your call to return, although I do so with a heavy heart." Elian said smoothly. "When our journey here ends I will ask leave once more to return to Earthillia to destroy the shadow that looms and bring back our cousin and Aunt Cissy." Elian said politely, and the king could not stop the fond smile from lighting his face. It was no secret that Elian was fond of Draco and held his mother in high regards.

"When this is over and peace once more graces the halls of Mirkwood I will gladly allow you to depart, as long as you return once the shadows have left Earthillia." The king said with a smile as he opened his arms for his youngest son. "My heart gladdens to see you my son." He whispered softly.

"As does mine, Ada, as does mine." Elian said as his arms tightened around the tall frame of his father.

"As happy as I am to see you let's retire to the study. We have much to discuss." The king said with a smile as he led his twin sons out of the room.

The month after Elian returned was hectic as the twins packed and prepared for the journey out. They enjoyed the woods and the people were happy to see the youngest prince was home and safe, and saddened to know that soon he would be leaving them once again.

Too soon for the elves liking the day of departure was upon them. With soft goodbyes the party of Mirkwood elves set out for Rivendale. "Your heart is pained, little brother." Legolas said softly as he gazed upon his only brother.

"My heart has been in pain for seven centuries Legolas, why should it stop now?" Elian asked softly with a sad smile on his lips.

"You should have stayed here instead of leaving back to Earthillia brother. It may have healed your heart."

"We have had this conversation before Legolas; I have a duty to the Potters who died for me. I must see their killer dead before I can come and live at home." Elian said with a weary sigh.

"Why Elian? Why can you not just stay here, you belong here." Legolas said keeping his voice down so none of the others could hear him.

"I have explained this to you before brother. After father gave me to Lilliana and Rolder we were attacked and before Lilliana breathed her last she placed me on the doorsteps of the Potter home. James and Lilly Potter did not have to take me in, and if they had not they would still be alive. I owe them a debt brother. When Voldemort dies then I shall be free to come and live here, until that day comes I can not. I will help as best as I can with the Dark Lord here, but I must return." Elian said shaking his head as he sped up.

Legolas sighed as he watched his younger twin ride, his head bowed, and his posture stiff. He knew he shouldn't have asked, but Elian was his twin and he desperately missed him.

The ride to Rivendale was subdued and Elian mostly kept to himself. The day he found out about his heritage came flooding back to him.

_***FLASH BACK***_

_An unnatural storm howled outside as Harry sat upon the windowsill overlooking the ground. A single tear slid down his face. His once black hair was blond; his once eerie green eyes were blue. There was nothing that placed him and Harry Potter as one in the same. "Ah, Elian! What a pleasure to see you again my dear boy. Why I haven't seen you since you were born." A voice stated from behind him, making him jump up with a look of fright in his eyes._

"_Who are you? What did you call me?" A very confused Harry asked, his mind racing._

"_I am Gandalf the Gray, Istari of Adar, and you my dear boy are Elian, the second prince of Mirkwood."_

"_No, no. I am Harry Potter; you have the wrong boy sir." He said in a rush._

"_I don't believe I do little Elian, you have the same look as your brother. Please won't you come with me. Everything will be explained once we arrive in the house of your father." Gandalf said holding out his hand. Harry stood there for a moment, thoughts racing around in his head before he made up his mind. With a look of determination on his young face he grasped the old hand and felt a pull as white light burst around them._

_When he opened his eyes he was in a large room, a man stood before him with blond hair and a strong jaw and grey eyes that reminded him of Draco Malfoy. Another boy stood beside the man. The boy resembled his new appearance and nodded sharply as he assessed Harry._

"_Welcome Elian to the home of your father, the king of Mirkwood. I believe we have much to discuss." Gandalf said with a friendly smile on his face._

"_Perhaps we should begin with where you were and who you were with." The beautiful king said his voice as smooth as the finest wine._

_Slowly Harry told them all he knew about his 'parents' and his relatives. For the most part he left out the neglect and abuse. He didn't look the older men in their eyes as he spoke. If he was truly the son of the man before him then why hadn't he wanted him? Why abandon him, unless his relatives were right and he was nothing more than a freak and a burden?_

"_We did want you." The king said and a look of mortification crossed Harry's face; he hadn't meant to say the last part aloud._

"_By the Valar we wanted you. We sent you with two elves to protect you! The Valar had warned us that if you stayed here you would die; we had no choice but to send you away. The only reason I can fathom you not growing up with them is if they were killed. You were supposed to return to us on your tenth birthday, but when you did not show we knew something was amiss, so I called Gandalf for aid. It took him much time to find you Elian." The king said with saddened eyes._

_The words should have comforted Harry, but they did not. It meant that the Potters were not his parents; they died for a child that was not theirs. Meaning he was the reason for their deaths. Perhaps if he had not been there they would still be alive, perhaps they would have had children of their own. Those thoughts were too much to bear and so he ran as fast as he could._

_Pain was all he felt as hot liquid slipped down his face. __**"Not Harry! Please not Harry!"**__ The voice of his mum rang through his head._

"_**Stand aside stupid girl! I only want the boy!"**__ The cold voice of Voldemort rang through his head, a cold and wretched reminder that Lily Potter didn't have to die._

_He fell into shaking sobs as darkness took over the sky. His legs and arms felt like weights holding him down. It was also when he first spotted one of the ugliest creatures he had ever seen._

"_Fresh meat!" The thing called out in glee and Harry couldn't summon the strength to defend himself. He squeezed his eyes shut and prepared for the biting and bitter end._

_Only the end did not come, an arrow shot out of the tree and the creature's eyes went wide as death clamed her spoils._

"_Come brother! We must run!" Legolas said leaping from the tree and grabbing Harry's arm, leading him at a run. A sharp pain pierced his leg, and with confused eyes he looked down at the arrow embedded into him before falling into unconsciousness._

_When he awoke he was in a soft bed and the worried face of the… of his father loomed over him._

"_It is good to see you awake Elian, for a while you had us all scared you wouldn't make it." He said softly and Harry turned his head away. A mumbled apology left his lips._

_It was a week before he was allowed out in the infirmary and Legolas often visited him. "Where are all of the other children?" Harry once asked as he looked out the window, confusion marring his face._

"_We are the last children born brother. Elves do not have many children due to our immortality. It is why Ada didn't want to give you up." Legolas said with all the knowledge of a thirteen year old._

_For many years he lived and trained among the elves, but out of fear he was not allowed to leave Mirkwood and was often left alone as Legolas took to the wilds. He was seven hundred years old when he walked up to his father with a question on his lips._

"_I wish to return to Earthillia father, I have a duty there. One that I have sworn to see done."_

"_I have feared you would want to return my son, I do not like it but I will accept it if you are positive this is what you want."_

"_It is Ada; I must see the shadows cleansed from Earthillia." Harry stated with a firm nod as he applied the glamour of his thirteen year old self._

"_Then close your eyes Elian and I will send you to the moment after you left. Stay safe my friend." Gandalf said with a saddened smile._

"_Until we meet again Gandalf the Gray of Adar." Harry said with a fond smile as he handed over a packet for Legolas._

"_Give this to my brother when he returns." With a slight nod of his head Harry closed his eyes and in a flash of light he disappeared from Middle Earth._

_*_

_*_

_*_

_**So what did you think? Good? Bad? Needs help?**_


	3. To cause chaos!

**The Twins of Mirkwood**

Original Author: Etidorpha

Re written author: me :)

Warnings: Spoilers, AU, crossover with LoTR

Disclaimer: Hell no.

Beta: Etidorpha

This story is adopted, and updates may be slow, I am hashing ideas with the original author who has said she would beta for me. Thanks Etidopha!

_**(Previously)**_

_Legolas sighed as he watched his younger twin ride, his head bowed, and his posture stiff. He knew he shouldn't have asked, but Elian was his twin and he desperately missed him._

_The ride to Rivendale was subdued and Elian mostly kept to himself. The day he found out about his heritage came flooding back to him._

_**Chapter 4**_

Elian rode ahead of the party and thus he was first to reach Rivendale. He was met by a smiling man with black hair and grey eyes. The man was handsome, but his eyes were sad and weary, yet they contradicted themselves with joy. "Well met, Legolas." The man said with a bright smile. Elian smiled as a mischievous thought entered his head.

"Well met melonin." Elian said with a slight incline of his head. "Have you been well?" He asked politely.

"As well as can be expected in such dark times my friend;" the man said as a shadow passed over his face.

"Indeed." Elian said as Gandalf broke apart from those he was talking to and made his way over.

"Where is your party?" Gandalf asked with a gentle smile.

"Making there way here, I assume; they are slow;" Elian said as he smirked. He did not doubt that Gandalf knew who he was, nor did he doubt that Gandalf would go along with his charade. The old man had a mischievous side that not many knew about.

"Has your journey been a pleasant one Legolas?" Gandalf asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Of course; the weather held up very well, all things considered." Elian said with a smile curving his lips. "Although I did have a run in with an imposter on my way in; the man resembled me remarkably well and could pull his act off quite well. I tried to catch him, but he ran off. I gave chase, but alas it was not to be for instead of catching the imposter to bring him in for questioning I managed to get here. Tell me have you seen this imposter Gandalf?" He let out a tired sigh as he told his story, his face shadowed.

"Indeed I have heard such tells of such a man. He is a great prankster, or so I have heard. His name is Elian. I caution you to be careful should you meet him again, Legolas; he is a dangerous foe." Gandalf said, barely able to hide his own mirth.

The sound of a weapon being drawn brought both Elian and Gandalf's attention to Aragon who was glaring at _'Elian'_ as he got out of his saddle. Legolas looked up at the sound and one look at Aragon's face told him all he needed to know. Elian and Gandalf were up to mischief again.

"What did you two do this time?" Elrond asked from behind the three, making Gandalf laugh jovially and Elian to tilt his head.

"Why must we have done anything Lord Elrond?" Elian asked with an innocent look getting a strange look from Aragon as Elrond placed a hand on the Rangers shoulder to keep him from going after _'Elian'._

"You and the Istari are always up to trouble when left alone, Elian, and the storm I see raging in Aragon can only be caused by your mischief."

"Elian?" Aragon asked softly as his confusion heightened.

"May I introduce the younger prince of Mirkwood, Elian? Elian, this is Aragon. I am sure your brother has spoken of him to you." Elrond said with a sigh as Elian tilted his head.

"He may have mentioned him once or twice before." Elian said with a smirk on his lips.

"What have you done this time Elian?" Legolas asked, walking over as Aragon sheathed his blade.

"Nothing of importance dear brother, and why do you assume I did anything? Why could it not have been Gandalf who did it?" He asked with a mild glare that was belayed by his amusement.

"Because Elian, Gandalf usually goes along with your schemes, while you usually are the brains behind them." Elrond answered instead and Elian could not help but to laugh as Gandalf pretended to be hurt by such words.

"Do not worry old friend, we will get back at these two stuffy lords. Perhaps the twins you have often told me about will help us." Elian said and a groan went through those present. Having Gandalf and Elian planning pranks was bad enough, but mixing them with Elrond's twins would cause havoc.

"As you would say Elian, Revenge is best served cold."

"A dish, Gandalf, Revenge is a _dish_ best served cold." Elian mumbled with a laugh as the old wizard led him away.

"Legolas?" Aragon asked, turning to the blond who shook his head.

"My younger twin brother, Elian, is a mischief maker, but he is also one of the best fighters I have ever seen;" was the whispered reply.

"Why have I never heard of him before?" Aragon asked with a frown on his face.

"My brother is not well known outside of Mirkwood; Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel have both visited him before, but not in many years." Legolas said softly. "You can expect many pranks from him and Gandalf. They are trouble when left alone together and often speak of things that mean nothing to anyone but them. One would think they were childhood friends." The elf said shaking his head fondly.

The next few days were absolute mayhem in Rivendale as people spontaneously burst into bright colors, or their skin would turn into feathers. At random times many elves would burst into random song and dance and all the while Gandalf and Elian sat back and laughed in hysterics with a pair of twins at their side. The four were declared menaces by the elves while the visiting dwarves congratulated the four on ruffling the elves' feathers _(pun intended)._

The humans tried their best to stay away from the Istari and his Elvin companions, and the hobbits Pippin and Marry enjoyed the show. Soon enough the day of the meeting came and Elian did not join the side of the elves; instead he chose to sit beside Gandalf. A look of seriousness was present on both of their faces as the ring was placed in the center atop of a stone table.

"I do not like the feel of evil that thing is giving off." Elian hissed to Gandalf. "It reminds me of the dark lord on Earthillia."

"It is the ring of power, used to corrupt even the strongest of souls; Frodo has done well so far in being resilient to its evil." Gandalf stated softly as he looked over at the young hobbit with a fond smile.

"I do not wish the burden of such a thing on anyone Gandalf; I can feel the evil reaching out like tentacles to wrap around the hearts and souls of all present. It is a haunting feeling, but where it calls others it demands I destroy it, but I cannot, not without destroying myself as well." Elian whispered with a slight grimace on his face as he rubbed his hands together for warmth. A look of worry crossed Gandalf's face as he reached for the younger man's hands. They felt like ice to the touch.

"How long Elian?" He asked softly.

"A few days ago, I will last a while yet." Was the quiet response as Gandalf's eyes flickered to Legolas.

"Does your brother know?"

"No, nor will he until it is too late. He has enough to worry about; I will not burden him with something he can not stop." Elian said as Elrond began to talk. He barely pained any attention to the meeting, his eyes cast down in thought. He was fading, he knew he was fading, but he still had a task to accomplish, and accomplish it he would. He would not leave Earthillia to her fate, nor would he abandon Draco to serve a mad man.

He was dragged out of his thoughts by a tall man with a black beard who stood up. The man actually sought to take the ring and use it. "Give Gondor the weapon of the ring! Let us use it against him!" The man cried out and Elian snorted.

"Do you truly have a death wish?" Elian asked and everyone grew quiet. This was not the prankster they had been dealing with; no this was someone else, someone cold and dangerous. "That ring will take you to your doom and the doom of Adar. You can no more use that ring than you can resist its call. Truly you know this, if you take that ring you will fall as Isildur fell. Then the ring will find its way back to Mordor and the dark lord will come for the rest of us. Your home will be destroyed; your women will beg for death, your men will be torn apart. After Gondor will be Rohan, and slowly but surely this world will fall into darkness and none will escape its destruction. All the peace we have worked on for so many years will have been for nothing. For how can there be peace when there is nothing but death and destruction?" Elian asked softly from his spot.

"This coming from a prankster?" The Gondorian asked with a sneer.

"No, this is coming from a man who has spent his entire life learning how to fight back the darkness;" Elian spat coldly. "Do not be any more of a fool than you have thusly proven yourself to be Gondorian. This is not the only world at stake, the ring must be destroyed or all worlds will perish with this one." Elian said darkly, his words foretelling doom.

"Elian is right, we cannot use it, none of us can." Aragon said, standing up, and the Gondorian turned on him.

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" Boromir sneered with an icy glance.

"He is no mere Ranger! He is Aragon, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Legolas said, standing up to defend his friend.

"This… _this_ is Isildur's heir?" Boromir asked with a disbelieving laugh.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas said and Boromir locked eyes with Aragon.

"Gondor has no king, it needs no king." He said with a sneer.

"So says the guy who would unwittingly kill his people." Elian said icily. His voice was sending chills down everyone's spines. "Your pride and arrogance will get you killed Gondorian, mark my words. I do not doubt you wish the best for your people, but choose another weapon, for the ring will be destroyed."

"And I suppose you think you'll be the one to do it! I'll be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!" One of the dwarves shouted; spit flying from his mouth as he started an argument.

"I will do it! I will take the ring to Mordor!" The small hobbit said, bringing silence with his words as Elian walked over to him, an unreadable look in his eyes.

"Are you sure about this little one?" He asked loud enough for everyone to hear as he got down on his knees to where he was eye level with the hobbit.

"I am afraid, but I see no other way." Frodo said softly and Elian smiled gently.

"Only a fool would claim no fear when talking about going into the very heart of the enemy's grounds Frodo. If you are sure then I will be with you as far as I can go." Elian said softly and Frodo gave a strained smile as the strange elf stood to his feet.

"I shall help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf said, coming to stand with the hobbit.

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will." Aragon said softly. "You have my sword."

"And my bow," Legolas said standing to move to stand beside his twin.

As if not to be upstaged by an elf, the red headed dwarf stood. "And my axe!" He growled out.

"If this is indeed the will of the council then Gondor will see it done." Boromir said, strutting over.

"Mr. Frodo isn't going anywhere without me!" The hobbit Sam cried out as he moved to stand beside his friend, his arms crossed as if daring someone to say otherwise.

"Indeed, it seems hard to separate you two, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Lord Elrond said, his voice full of amusement.

"Us too!" Another hobbit cried out as Merry and Pippin ran over.

"You would have to tie us in a sack just to stop us!" Merry said nodding his head.

"Plus you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission. Quest. Thing." Pippin said as if that settled things.

"Then that rules you out Pip." Merry said with a fond smile.

"Very well, ten companions. You shall be the fellowship of the ring." Lord Elrond said as he looked them over.

"Great! Now, where are we going?" The youngest hobbit asked as he looked around for an answer, the small smile never leaving his face.

The days that followed were subdued even as Legolas tried to persuade Elian not to go, and instead to turn back and give the news to their father. It was one of these arguments that Aragon walked in on and both brothers were so caught up in it that they didn't realize he was there.

"Please Elian, go home. Tell father what has transpired!" Legolas pleaded, his normal calm gone.

"You are asking for something I cannot do Legolas." Elian said with a fire in his eyes. "You dragged me away from Earthillia for this war brother. It is why I am here; do not ask me to have made the trip home for nothing! I cannot do it. I am as sworn to this cause as you are and nothing you say will stop me from seeing this war through, be it to my end or the end of the dark lord." Elian growled out.

"Why must you be so stubborn? Why can't you just do as I ask this one time?" Legolas demanded heatedly.

"You are asking for me to sit back and allow this war to happen, to allow others to fight for this war while I wait for news that may never come. Do not ask me to run away brother. I have as much right to fight and defend as you do, more so as I have faced a dark lord before and will again if the Valar have anything to say about it." Elian hissed before storming away, leaving a crest fallen Legolas behind.


	4. The red headed twins are by far worse

**The Twins of Mirkwood**

Original Author: Etidorpha

Re written author: me :)

Warnings: Spoilers, AU, crossover with LoTR

Disclaimer: Hell no.

Beta: Etidorpha

This story is adopted, and updates may be slow, I am hashing ideas with the original author who has said she would beta for me. Thanks Etidopha!

_**(Previously)**_

"_Please Elian, go home. Tell father what has transpired!" Legolas pleaded, his normal calm gone._

"_You are asking for something I cannot do Legolas." Elian said with a fire in his eyes. "You dragged me away from Earthillia for this war brother. It is why I am here; do not ask me to have made the trip home for nothing! I cannot do it. I am as sworn to this cause as you are and nothing you say will stop me from seeing this war through, be it to my end or the end of the dark lord." Elian growled out._

"_Why must you be so stubborn? Why can't you just do as I ask this one time?" Legolas demanded heatedly._

"_You are asking for me to sit back and allow this war to happen, to allow others to fight for this war while I wait for news that may never come. Do not ask me to run away brother. I have as much right to fight and defend as you do, more so as I have faced a dark lord before and will again if the Valar have anything to say about it." Elian hissed before storming away, leaving a crest fallen Legolas behind._

_**Chapter 5**_

When the Fellowship headed out it was clear to them that something had happened between Elian and Legolas. The younger walked beside Gandalf and conversed in soft tones and the older twin kept sending saddened glances at his brother. Aragon kept pace with his friend and could be heard muttering, "Are we sure it's safe to have Elian and Gandalf by themselves? I have no wish to be pranked by them."

"None wish for the pranks, Lord Aragon; if they did it wouldn't be much of a prank." Elian spoke up, making Gandalf laugh from beside him. "Nor do I need Gandalf to plan a prank. If anything he keeps me from going too far with them."

"Bloody elf," Boromir sneered under his breath as Merry and Pippin laughed.

Elian hummed as he smirked wickedly.

"I swear I have never seen one who causes as much trouble as you do dear Elian." Gandalf said with a laugh.

"That is because you have yet to meet the Weasley twins; I swear they were born with a pranking manual in their hands." Elian stated, pretending to have an all-knowing look in his eyes.

"Indeed." Gandalf said as Elian broke into laughter, and just like that the shadow that had seemed to cover him was lifted.

"How is it you are such a prankster when your twin is not?" Sam asked Elian with a look of curiosity and Elian couldn't help but to giggle.

"Legolas was raised to be a proper prince of Mirkwood; I was raised away from the elves and found myself in quite a lot of trouble in my youth." Elian said with a wink. In truth, he wasn't lying; he did get in a lot of trouble, he just left out that most of it was life or death trouble.

"Why would you be raised away from the elves; are elves not supposed to be overprotective of their young?" Frodo asked with a frown and Elian smiled at the smaller man.

"Elves are extremely protective, master Frodo, but I was a _special_ case and aban…I mean, I was sent away for reasons not even my father truly understands." Elian said and it was obvious to Legolas that Elian had been about to say abandoned. It pained him to know that even after so long Elian still saw it as abandonment, and it pained him even more to know that in a way it _was_ abandonment.

"Enough talk about such dower things; it is a fair day. Let's not darken it more than it already is." Gandalf said with a fond smile and Elian smiled back.

"Indeed, so what shall we talk about instead?" Elian asked, his voice colored with amusement.

_**Chapter 6**_

Aragon laid with half lidded eyes as he watched the enigma sitting in the tree swinging his legs. Frodo had been right in his assessment; the elves would never have allowed one of their young out of their sights, and yet here was Legolas's twin, and never had he heard of him. Never had he been spoken of, and the elf had nearly claimed abandonment. The Ranger had seen the look of pain and guilt on the older twin's face; he had seen the sorrow in his eyes, and it spoke truth.

"Come down Elian, you have promised to tell me about this war of yours." Gandalf said softly, a look of worry on his face as the younger twin jumped from the tree to land like a cat on the ground.

"What is it you would like to know Gandalf? There is a dark Lord who has cheated death, and I have left my cousin behind knowing that I would be condemning him to my uncle's mercy and that of Voldemort's. I have abandoned him as father abandoned me." Elian said dryly, a bitter laugh escaping his lips.

"Elian, your father loves you. He would never have allowed you to leave if he did not have to." Gandalf said softly, his tone nearly pleading.

"My mind knows this, Gandalf of Adar, but my heart is not so understanding. No matter how many years pass I can still remember hiding in the biting cold from a drunken uncle bent on beating the freakishness out of me. I can recall the smell of my own blood as I lay in a closet asking what I had done to have been left. Asking if my parents had wanted me, and why they had left. I can remember the feel of knowing hunger as I served that family like a slave, given only the minimal amount of food to live. I was but a child, even among the humans." Elian's voice shook as he spoke and he took a deep breath as if to calm himself.

"Twice before I was even two years was I left in the biting cold on a doorstep, once by a woman who died not long after and the second time by a headmaster who would leave me to believe that he was completely light, no matter that his actions spoke otherwise. Yet you saved me, not my father, but you. You did not ask anything in return for the small amount of kindness you gave to me. You did not demand my life story nor pressure me about anything. It was you who stood beside me when I asked to return to the world that would hate me one moment and love me the next. It was you who helped me to see that Harry Potter was a myth, a name that held no ties, and you were the first to teach me about true friendship." Elian said with compassion burning in his eyes.

"I thought I had known friendship and brotherhood; it was a hard blow to find what I thought I knew was nothing more than a false platitude. Did I tell you the headmaster had a marriage planned for me? I was to marry a girl as soon as she turned seventeen. There was no by your leave, or no questions on if I loved her, only a contract demanding I marry her." Elian snarled the words as he clenched his fist in anger.

"Yet you wish to return there." Gandalf said sadly, his heart aching for the young elf.

"The Potters were murdered because they took me in. I can not in good conscience allow their murderer to live, nor can I allow others to die when I can stop it from happening." Elian whispered, his eyes cast into the distance. "My cousin lives there, Gandalf; if I do not return I condemn him to his father's mercy and the mercy of a madman. I will not do that to Draco, I can not." It was a soft plea and Gandalf clasped the elf's shoulder in a firm grip.

"Nor will I ask you to my friend. I have known you for many years, and you are as selfless as anyone I have ever seen. All that I ask is that you allow me to share your burden. I may be unable to go back with you and help you fight, but it may ease your heart and mind to talk about it," was the soft response and Elian gave a bitter, sad smile.

"You know more about my life than my own father does Gandalf. At times I see his pain in his eyes when he sees how close you are to me; a reminder that he did what he had to, not what he wanted to. I feel such guilt but a part of me, I fear, can never forgive him for casting me away."

"Give it time, Elian; elves live for a remarkably long time and you may find that you forgive a mistake made in haste and out of need." Was the wise advice and Elian simply shook his head.

"Seven hundred years have healed my broken soul as much as it will ever be healed. I fear this journey, Gandalf. I fade already," was the soft admittance and Aragon could see the fear in the blue eyes from where he laid. "I fear I shall fall where Legolas cannot follow, and I can see the same fear in his eyes. I need your promise to watch over the fellowship if something happens to me."

"You have the promise of an old man, but I do hope I do not have keep it." Gandalf said with a softness to his voice that Aragon had never heard before.

"Death is but the next great adventure old friend, and I do not fear it. I fear what will happen to Legolas. It is very rare for one twin to live when the other dies. I do not wish for my brother to follow me."

"You can not die Elian, not here. You still have to rid Earthillia of the monster which terrorizes it. You still have to find a mate and settle down. You have loads of young ones that need to be born before you leave this world." Gandalf said with strength in his voice.

"Enough of this topic, Gandalf of Adar, I wish to tell you of a pair of mischievous twins I hope to meet again one day. Their names are Fred and George and not even their own mother can tell them apart. They remind me of Elrond's twins with the way they speak and act. It is rare that you see one without the other." Elian said, his eyes shinning brightly at the memories he had conjured in his head.

"Indeed?" Gandalf asked as he took a seat and Elian joined him with a smile that hid his fears and pain.

"Aye, they are worse than you and I on our good days. Once, they managed to turn the dungeons purple and the teacher's hair was turned pink. It was the funniest sight to see the most feared teacher walking around with pink hair. I fear I lost my house many points because I was unable to stop laughing. Another time those two managed to set fireworks in the school, and the teachers refused to help this toad of a woman who had taken over the school with one decree after another. If only they would have found a way to turn her into a real toad." Elian said with a wishful sigh.

"My favorite prank of theirs was the when they had placed a prank into the staff's drinks; the teachers were made to stand and sing with a dance on top of the tables. Not even a moment afterwards the other houses began to sprout feathers from their heads." Elian said through bouts of laughter at the memory.

"What of your pranks? Surely you do not think that I believe you innocent of pranks on your fellow class mates." Gandalf said with an amused laugh.

"Oh I did a few pranks here and there. Once I placed food coloring in the showers, and all of the girls came out with dark blue skin and the boys came out with neon pink skin. Another time I contracted the twins to help me and we shaved all of the girls bald and made the boys' hair grow out to look like females. It was in revenge for them telling me that I looked like a girl." Elian smirked as an evil twinkle made his eyes gleam brightly.

"Surely you did something else in the three and a half years you have been gone." Gandalf said with bright eyes.

"Oh, I have done little pranking Gandalf, and none that was ever traced back to me." Elian stated proudly. "Not that I haven't given the twins ideas and watched as it turned out." He said with a hint of mischief in his voice as he spoke.

"However I fear I have been too busy to plan and carry out any big pranks, no matter how much I might have wished to. First it was a tournament I was entered into illegally, and then it was the return of the slimly dark lord who is insane. After that was another hellish summer and then it was the fiasco with the ministry trying to take over the school, and being called a liar." Elian said with a scowl as he rubbed his hand. Aragon could see the darkness of the memories in the elf's eyes. "Oh yeah, and Sirius dying placed a huge damper on things, and add in the fact that I was teaching Defense and having 'special' lessons that gave me a pounding headache. Then I went back for another summer in hell before starting the next year with a shadow of war looming and taking those I saw potential in to train in defense and offense. It has been one thing after another with hardly any time to breathe in between it all." He said with a dark laugh.

"That place kills you; each time I see you, you seem to have lost a bit more of the life that used to shine so brightly inside of you. Yet you insist on returning." Legolas said, walking over to them.

"I do not wish to have this fight again Legolas." Elian said with a sigh as he stood and turned to walk away only for Legolas to grab his hand, his fingers sliding across the scar on the back of his twin's hand. With a frown Legolas brought the hand up to look at the odd letters written in his brother's handwriting.

"What does it say?" Legolas demanded. His voice brooked no argument as he barely restrained his anger.

"Let go, Legolas." Elian demanded softly.

"What does it say, Elian?" Legolas asked again as he inspected the scar.

"Does it matter what it says? Is it not enough to know it is there?" Elian demanded hotly as Legolas raised his eyes.

"Why do you not trust me Elian? Why do you keep me at arms length? Please, brother, just tell me what they have done to you." Legolas pleaded softly as Elian turned his head away in defeat.

"I must not tell lies," Elian whispered. "I refused to say a fellow classmate died in an accident and the ministry didn't like it. They placed a woman in the school who took pleasure in giving me detentions. I was given a special quill that used the blood of the writer to create the lines. It became a battle of wills and I refused to break. I refused to make a false claim and prove the ministry right. Not once did I utter a false truth, and the wizarding world is aware of it now. This is simply a reminder of the lengths a person will go to hide from their own fears." Slowly he took his hand away and went back to climb up the tree he had been sitting in earlier as Legolas looked at him with sorrow filled eyes.

"That place will be the end of him, Gandalf. I can see it in his eyes. I have begged father not to let him go back, but he will not listen to me. He claims that Elian has made his choice and even though it pains him he will not tell Elian no."

"It _is_ Elian's choice, Legolas; you cannot protect him from everything, and to try to would suffocate him. He does what he feels in his heart is right, and we must watch, no matter if it pains us to do so. Someone must be there to take note of all the good Elian will do and has done." Gandalf said with a sad smile before leaving the elf to his own thoughts.

*

*

*

_Well what did you think? (Thanks for all of the reviews they were great!)_


	5. He was always good at keeping secreats

**The Twins of Mirkwood**

Original Author: Etidorpha

Re written author: me :)

Warnings: Spoilers, AU, crossover with LoTR

Disclaimer: Hell no.

Beta: Etidorpha

This story is adopted, and updates may be slow, I am hashing ideas with the original author who has said she would beta for me. Thanks Etidopha!

_**(Previously)**_

"_That place will be the end of him Gandalf. I can see it in his eyes. I have begged father not to let him go back, but he will not listen to me. He claims that Elian has made his choice and even though it pains him he will not tell Elian no."_

"_It is Elian's choice Legolas; you can not protect him from everything, and to try to would suffocate him. He does what he feels in his heart is right, and we must watch, no matter if it pains us to do so. Someone must be there to take note of all the good Elian will do and has done." Gandalf said with a sad smile before leaving the elf to his own thoughts._

_**Chapter 7**_

It had been decided that Boromir would try and teach Merry and Pippin how to sword fight as they came to a rest. Aragon sat on a boulder shouting out help every once in a while and Elian sat mere feet away, his eyes distant and a shadow seemed to loom over him. Legolas cast glances at his twin, not sure of what to do or what to say.

"It is hard, brother, harder than you can even guess to know that there is a dark lord roaming, an insane megalomaniac who may be killing innocents just to get at you and you're not even there." A bitter laugh left his lips and Aragon couldn't help but to watch the brothers.

"Elian…I…"

"I know you hate that I want to go back. I know you see me as your little brother and not your equal. Most days I love that about you. The fact that I don't have to play strong, but sometimes I doubt you understand me at all. You have a duty here brother. You will be king of Mirkwood one day and I will never begrudge you that. I have a duty elsewhere, one that may take my life, and I will go to it willingly. I don't need your approval, but the Valar knows I want it. I know it hurt when I left, and I know how angry you were at me, but I can no more sit around doing nothing while evil threatens those I love than you can." Elian paused as he tossed the rock, his eyes catching those of his brothers.

"You worry that I will go away and never come back, and your worry is valid, but I worry the same thing. Every time you left the borders of Mirkwood I worried that I would wake up one day and find that you had been killed or taken. Even now I worry about you, just as you worry about me. Now I ask you brother, when I leave, will you let me go?" The question was softly spoken, nothing more than a whisper on the wind.

"I do not know if I shall be able to Elian. You are the youngest, my brother, my twin. It was difficult living here with you so far away. I had promised you that I would protect you." Legolas said with honesty in his voice as his eyes shined with an unknown emotion.

"It was a child's promise, Legolas. One I should never of asked for and one you should never have given. Perhaps back then I was in need of a protector; I was an abused and scared child. I was so caught up in my entire world being turned on its head. I love you Legolas, you are my brother, and I will always need you, but I need you to let me go." Elian whispered his voice soft and Aragon almost missed the words.

"I can not promise it Elian, but I can promise to try." Legolas responded.

"That is all I can ask of you." Elian said as Legolas walked away. "Gandalf, I will return shortly." Elian said and didn't wait for a reply as he left the campsite for the safety of the woods. When he was clear and nobody could see nor hear him he dropped to his knees, his body convulsing violently. A low hiss left his lips as he was swamped with visions of Voldemort. The walls around his mind had shattered, and he could feel every curse and every spell the dark lord cast. He could hear the cold laugh ringing in his ears. He could feel the arousal as someone screamed in pain. He could feel the pain and loathing, and…and it was drowning him.

With a shuddering breath he rose to his feet, tears streaking his pale face as his body shook and he painstakingly drew the walls back up around his mind. When he was composed he returned to find everyone coming out of hiding. Boromir sent a distrustful look at him as Gimli asked to go through the mines. A shudder rushed down Elian's back as he shared a look with Gandalf.

"Where were you?" Boromir asked suspiciously, making Elian turn to face the dark haired man.

"That is of no concern of yours, Boromir," Elian said softly. He moved to walk away when the man grabbed out, but released him in shock only a moment later. Elian was cold to the touch. Elian sent a sharp glare at him before his eyes dashed to Legolas.

"Boromir, what is it?" Aragon asked, seeing the shock on the Gondorian's face. Elian shook his head slightly and Boromir's eyes traveled to Legolas and back.

"It's nothing." He said after a moment as he followed. That night Elian felt the effects beginning again and excused himself from the camp, only this time he had someone following close behind. He fell to his knees and grimaced in pain as the dark curses tore through him for a second time that day. He sat gasping for air as the effects began to fade.

"What is wrong with you?" Came the soft voice of the Gondorian, who held a look of worry in his eyes. Elian let out a dark and bitter laugh.

"I returned before my task was done and now I pay the price, as do those I left behind." Elian said softly as he leaned his head to touch the ground, his body curved as if in worship.

"Do the others know?" Boromir asked sharply.

"Gandalf is aware that I most likely won't survive to see the end, but Legolas does not." Elian said before turning his head, his eyes hard. "He cannot know. Nor can he be allowed to follow me." The words were sharp and commanding.

"So you just plan on letting him find out when you are dead?" Boromir asked, his temper rising.

"Yes. I know my brother, and I can not bear to see the pity in his eyes." Elian whispered.

"You do not tell him so you don't have to see his pity. You would leave him in the dark, for what? For your own selfishness?" Boromir demanded incredulously.

"I would leave him in the dark so he doesn't have to watch me deteriorate. As of now my end is inevitable. I will die. There is nothing to be done for it, and even if I survive this war there is another I must fight in and I doubt I will survive that one. As of now I am dealing with damage control. When I leave my brother cannot be allowed to follow me." Elian said coldly as he moved to stand. He swayed slightly before catching his balance and moving back to the camp. That night he did not sleep.

_**Chapter 8**_

By the time that Elian and the fellowship had made it up to the mountain Elian was tired. The strain of Voldemort added onto everything else was too much for the small elf, but still he trudged on. When the mountain fell he was grabbed by Aragon, who helped him down the mountain. It seemed that as well as he tried to hide his deteriorating condition the alert ranger had noticed it to some degree. "Not a word to Legolas." Was Elian's short command, barely hiding his own fears. The ranger nodded sharply.

The way to the mines was tedious, and Elian could often be found talking with the Hobbits, but during the nights he was found with ether Aragon or Boromir. Legolas watched his baby brother with sad eyes. He was far from stupid; he knew there was something he was missing, but Elian had always been good at hiding things and until the younger elf spoke up nobody would know.

*

*

*

_**Sorry it is so short, I will try and make the next one longer, but this week has been stressful. Leave a review plz!**_


	6. The Death of a light

**The Twins of Mirkwood**

Original Author: Etidorpha

Re written author: me :)

Warnings: Spoilers, AU, crossover with LoTR

Disclaimer: Hell no.

Beta: Etidorpha

This story is adopted, and updates may be slow, I am hashing ideas with the original author who has said she would beta for me. Thanks Etidopha!

_**(Previously)**_

_The way to the mines was tedious, and Elian could often be found talking with the Hobbits, but during the nights he was found with ether Aragon or Boromir. Legolas watched his baby brother with sad eyes. He was far from stupid; he knew there was something he was missing, but Elian had always been good at hiding things and until the younger elf spoke up nobody would know._

_**Chapter 9**_

Elian watched from secluded corner as Gandalf tried to find out the password. His small body shook with the aftermath of another onslaught of visions. His mouth felt like cotton, his head ached, and his stomach rolled. He had been unable to handle any food for the past day and a half. It looked like Voldemort was taking advantage of Harry Potter's death. A grimace lit his face as he berated himself for what he perceived as a weakness.

He heard Aragon telling one of the Hobbits not to disturb the water and watched as a tentacle sprung out and wrapped around Frodo's ankle just as the door opened. His mind screamed at him to do something but everything seemed to play in fast motion and before he knew what was happening he was being lifted up and passed over to Gandalf who took him into the Mines. He wanted to protest, but the words would not form and then the mine's entrance was collapsing, bringing a flash back of his second year, and an ominous feeling entered his heart.

"Elian, are you alright?" Legolas asked softly once Gandalf had set him on unsteady legs.

"We should never have come in here." He hissed darkly, his eyes roaming around the room. Dwarven skeletons seemed to litter the floor. Unknowingly he echoed Aragorn's words. "There is no life here, only death, and I fear what that may mean."

"Not everything is an omen, brother; perchance it means nothing and we will get through unscratched." Legolas said with a false smile.

"You don't believe that, Legolas; this trip has been too quiet so far, that in itself should prove to be a bad omen. The cave in simply shows that the storm will break upon us here and the quiet shall leave as if it were never here." Elian said, his words vibrating off of the wall.

"Now, now, Elian. There is no need for pessimism." Gandalf said with a cheery laugh, but Elian could see the worry in his eyes. He knew that Elian was right. "Or have you become a seer?" He asked with a fond smile.

"I am no seer Gandalf of Adar. It is simply the ramblings of an elf. I admit I hold no fondness for mines. I much prefer the open air to a stuffy cave." Elian said with what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "Please lead the way old friend. I have no wish to be in here longer than we must."

Gandalf gave a brief nod and a fond smile, but Elian knew that he had only reassured the Hobbits; the others were not as naive as the young halflings. They too had thought the trip was going too smooth.

"Tell us about your home Elian!" Pippin said, tugging on one hand and Elian smiled.

"I shall tell you of my first home Master Pippin. It was a magnificent place. There was a large castle and a beautiful lake that contained a giant squid, but the squid was not like the one we just had an encounter with. No, this one was great fun. Oftentimes I would skip a rock upon the water and the squid would toss it back, making it skip more times than mine did. There was a teacher, for it was a school you see, and she could turn herself into a cat. There was a forest, with spiders that could beat a troll in size and the spiders were not normal spiders. No, the spiders could talk!" Elian exclaimed and slowly he spun the tale of his school, telling about the professors and the different creatures in the forest. He told of the Merpeople in the Black Lake, and the Centaurs who foretold the future with riddles. He ensnared even the men whom walked with.

"Interesting story you have come up with Master Elian." The dwarf said gruffly as they settled down and Gandalf and Frodo spoke in soft whispers.

"It is no more a story than the mountain halls you call home are, Master Gimli. My school was unlike anything you have ever seen, and a part of me misses it as much as I miss the halls of my father." Elian said softly and Gimli reached out to place his hand over the elf's, a knowing look in his eyes.

"You fear you will never see it again lad." Gimli said, and it was not a question.

"I fear that I may have condemned my cousin to a fate worse than death, master dwarf. If never again I saw Hogwarts I would be fine, but there are things that need to be done there and I fear being unable to do them."

"Then allow others to take up the mantle lad. You need not bear the burden alone." Gimli said softly, and his eyes seemed to pierce Elian.

"Some things must be borne through by only one person." Elian said as his eyes traveled to Frodo, who sat with a pensive gaze. "Take Frodo, for example: I can take the ring and destroy it, but not without my own death; Boromir could take the ring, but he would use it. Legolas will not go near the ring; it calls to him but he ignores it, and if he did touch it I do not doubt he would get sick. Yet the ring calls to Frodo, I see it. It is wearing him down, but it is his task to destroy it. He must bear the burden alone, and even though we are here to help we can do little for him. We can only bear witness to what the ring does and make sure that his name is never forgotten, that his deeds will live on." Gimli nodded in understanding.

"Do not pity Frodo, Master Gimli; never pity those who must take up a mantle. He does it because he must. Just like he will prevail because he must; he knows that failure is not an option. Love him, protect him, cherish his friendship as you would cherish a prized gem, but never pity him." Elian said softly, his eyes cast into the distance. Gimli nodded as he walked away, leaving the strange elf to his thoughts. Elian did not see the dark gaze on him. He did not see Aragon studying him with an intense gaze, nor did he see Legolas looking at Aragon with a frown. That night Elian's sleep was fitful.

"It is this way!" Gandalf said the next day, a smile tugging at his lips.

"He's remembered!" One of the Hobbits exclaimed brightly.

"No, the air doesn't smell as foul down here. When in doubt follow your nose." Gandalf said and Elian could not stop the laugh from escaping, forcing him to reach out for a rock to steady himself. When he had calmed enough he wiped the tears from his eyes to see the companions looking at him in worry.

"Gandalf and I got lost one day and we met this little old lady who was half mad. She told us the same thing, and it simply brought back the memory." Elian said, still laughing.

"When was this?" Legolas asked with confusion; as far as he knew Elian had never stepped foot outside of Mirkwood until this year.

"We were but a hundred and I had gotten bored and asked the old man to explore with me. Unfortunately we were not paying attention and night descended and we were completely lost. The only person we saw was the half-mad lady who seemed to have grown an attraction for Gandalf. Father nearly had my head, and Gandalf's as well. You were off in Rivendale at the time." Elian said with a bright smile as he moved past, and Gandalf was glad to see the light in Elian's eyes. The joy Elian was known for seemed to have dissipated the day they had left Rivendale.

"I do remember that, she taught you a nifty prank that you proceeded to play on me the next day." Gandalf said with a smile as they entered another room. A grand tomb sat in the center and the smiles slid off their faces as Gimli ran to the coffin.

Elian looked away from the grief-struck dwarf, giving him time to grieve in peace. His eyes landed on a book which he handed over to Gandalf. An ominous feeling of dread seeped into his bones as the old wizard read the words aloud. The silence that followed was only broken by Pippin as he accidentally knocked something into the pit.

"We're trapped." He whispered as Gandalf scolded the Hobbit. His fingers curled around the hilt of the sword he carried. He drew it as Orcs came in. He distantly heard Gimli say something, but his mind had entered battle mode. Almost robotically he sliced through the onslaught of Orcs. The putrid smell of their freshly dead bodies filled the cave.

He heard the sound of an arrow being released and looked up to watch as they shut the door. "They have a cave troll," Boromir said and it was said with such a look of **'I can't believe this'** that a smirk curved Elian's lips.

He watched as the men backed away and the door was knocked open. Once again he went into a trance-like state where nothing but the way his blade moved mattered until he heard it. The sickening sound of a weapon being pushed through Frodo's stomach. He watched in fascinated horror as everything seemed to slow down. The small Hobbit succumbed to the shock and fell and fierce anger bubbled inside of Elian's stomach. Distantly he heard Legolas killing the troll. He heard the sound of fleeing Orcs and he had to shake himself from the trance as he raced over to the fallen Hobbit, only Frodo was not dead.

"I'm okay, I'm not hurt." Frodo said and Elian nodded as Gimli muttered his surprise.

"I think there is more to this Hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf said with a knowing look in his eyes. Slowly small fingers revealed a mithril vest.

"You are full of surprises Master Baggins." Someone muttered but Elian was not paying attention.

"I do not wish to linger." He muttered softly as Frodo was helped to his feet. As one they began to run.

They ran until they heard the distant bell toll. Elian looked around with sharp eyes as Gandalf explained what it was; he could hear how dark Gandalf's voice was, proving how grave and dangerous things had just became.

"It is beyond any skill any here possess. Run!" Gandalf finished, bringing Elian's mind and eyes back to the front. He could feel the vibrations in the earth beneath them. When a rock was knocked loose it destroyed a part of the stairs of Khazad-Dum and without second thought Elian and Legolas jumped as one. Aragorn began tossing the others over and would have tossed Gimli next, but the Dwarf was too stubborn. "Nobody tosses a Dwarf!" He exclaimed as he jumped and he would have fallen if not for Legolas, who grabbed his beard. Aragorn would have of tossed Frodo over after, but another rock crashed and instead he wrapped an arm around the hobbit and instructed the Hobbit as they swayed until they had reached the safety of the other side.

They did not get far after that when the Balrog was upon them. Gandalf stood as if to stop the demon but Elian saw in a flash of clarity what must occur. It was his time. With determination he drew his wand and stepped in front of the older wizard. "It is time." Was the whispered words and a sad look covered Gandalf's face. "Protect them." He said but did not wait for a response.

"You shall not pass!" He hissed in Parseltongue. He sent a blasting hex at the floor under the demon and watched as the demon of fire fell. He turned with a grim smile and would have walked but something caught his foot and tugged. He toppled over and could barely cling to the side.

Legolas stood with wide eyes as the ground began to shake. He made as if to run and help his brother, but it was too late for such an action. "Run!" Elian hissed as he fell.

"Elian! No!" Legolas screamed, his eyes impossibly wide and he would have followed after but he was stopped by the men who tugged him along. His eyes were opened in horror; his mouth was agape in disbelief. Tears clouded his gaze, yet he could not bring himself to care. His little brother was gone. The brother he had sworn to protect had joined the fallen. The boy who could laugh at anything, who held such love that Legolas knew that Adar would be a darker place without the light Elian brung.

Tears streaked everyone's faces as they came to the cliff top. Legolas fell, his body shaking as the pain of loss wretched through his body.

"Now is not the place to grieve." Gandalf said softly as his own tears fell. His arm wrapped around the living twin. "We must move before nightfall. We will head to Lothlorien. Galadriel needs to know what has happened and you can rest there."

"No," Legolas said softly. "I should have done something! I should have saved him!" Legolas cried, his eyes full of guilt and pain.

"He knew his time was short, Legolas; he does not blame you for what has happened." Gandalf said softly.

"We must go." Aragon said, his eyes dark. His emotions were suppressed behind a well constructed mask. "Boromir get them up."

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir exclaimed with passion as he looked at the Hobbits, his eyes trained away from the elf that had just lost his brother.

"By nighttime these hills will be swarming with Orcs!" Aragon said with a dark glare at the exit they had just come out of.

*

*

*

_Thanks to all who left a review!_

_*_

_*_

_Leave a review Please!!!!!_


	7. Prince Elian of Mirkwood

**The Twins of Mirkwood**

Original Author: Etidorpha

Re written author: me :)

Warnings: Spoilers, AU, crossover with LoTR

Disclaimer: Hell no.

Beta: Etidorpha

This story is adopted, and updates may be slow, I am hashing ideas with the original author who has said she would beta for me. Thanks Etidopha!

_**(Previously)**_

"_No," Legolas said softly. "I should have done something! I should have saved him!" Legolas cried, his eyes full of guilt and pain._

"_He knew his time was short, Legolas; he does not blame you for what has happened." Gandalf said softly._

"_We must go." Aragon said, his eyes dark. His emotions were suppressed behind a well constructed mask. "Boromir, get them up."_

"_Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir exclaimed with passion as he looked at the Hobbits, his eyes trained away from the elf that had just lost his brother._

"_By nighttime these hills will be swarming with Orcs!" Aragon said with a dark glare at the exit they had just come out of._

_**Chapter 10**_

Through fire and ice they fell, spiraling down for what felt like an eternity. Elian waited for the inevitable feel of the hard ground. The darkness that encased his senses finally let up and Elian found himself on the top of a snow covered mountain. He grunted in pain as he stumbled to his feet and fumbled for his sword as the fire demon let out a large roar. Flames licked at Elian's skin, scorching both the ground he stood upon and his flesh. He hissed in pain.

"_Ssstupid wizard! I am your nightmaresss!" _The demon hissed out as it released another jet of flame and Elian barely brought his sword up in time to deflect the flames.

"You mistake yourself for a Dementor. _They_ are nightmares, you are simply a nuisance, a plague of fire. You attack one whom is stronger than you, the champion chosen by the Valar." Elian hissed in Parsaltongue. His blond hair whipped out as a hard glint entered his eyes. With strength he didn't know he possessed he attacked. Again and again and again he attacked, leaving no time for the demon to get its bearings, until finally the demon of fire was dead at his feet. He collapsed, the adrenaline gone from his tired bones. A warm feeling entered his chest, and he knew the Valar was pleased with him, just like he knew they were sending him back to Earthillia to fight.

"_**You are to be our Champion, Elian of Mirkwood. As long ago you took up the mantle you will once again," **_a soothing feminine voice said into his head as he descended into darkness. A small smile curved his lips; he would make the Gods proud.

_**Chapter 11**_

Hogwarts was in an uproar. Harry Potter had been dead for several long months, and during that time Voldemort had taken to killing any and all of the Muggleborns and their families. The Ministry had fallen and the only base of resistance was Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore sat with his head in his hands, looking every bit his age as the Order meeting took place.

"We are losing, and Voldemort knows it. It will not be long before he attacks Hogwarts." A morose Remus said softly. Before anyone could say anything an alarm blared through the school: someone had just entered the grounds. Dumbledore was the first to stand and the others followed as he raced to the grounds only to see a half dead man lying beside the lake. His skin was scorched, his blond hair was matted and blood seemed to be seeping from a wound, yet the male's breathing was steady and strong. Albus reached out a hand and tenderly checked for a pulse, letting out a relieved sigh when he felt it, soft but steady.

"Who is he, Albus?" Minerva McGonagall asked with wide eyes.

"I am afraid that I do not know." He said as he looked up from the bruised and battered man, only to feel a wave of powerful magic as he was thrown back. He turned to find himself faced with the fierce eyes of a hundred House elves.

"Manny say Master Dumbly not to be touching sleeping Prince." One of the elves said with a dark glare that was extremely out of character for a house elf.

"Sleeping Prince?" Albus asked with more than a little confusion.

"Champion of the Valar, sleeping Prince be sleeping." Another elf said with a nod of her head, her ears flapping as she kneeled beside the man, one hand pushing through his hair.

"Lord Prince is sleeping? Lord Prince no like this, Dobby will go and get Mistress Healer ma'am." Dobby said with a decisive nod of his head and disappeared, coming back with Madam Pomfrey.

The elves moved but looked with a critical eye at the woman who ran several scans, only to be startled when the man reached out with a firm grip. "Water," he croaked out in a raspy voice. Pain filled, glazed, stunning blue eyes looked at the old woman as Dobby came forward and handed a cup to one of the female elves who pushed by the Healer to give water to the 'Sleeping Prince'.

"Thank you, Manna. Please take me to a secluded room and bring my cousin to me." Were the raspy words from the man.

"Yes Prince, Manna takes you to a room. Prince sleeps now." The elf cooed softly while patting the man's hair. She glared at the humans as she grasped the man and disappeared in a wisp of air.

"Dobby, who was that man?" Albus asked kindly as the other elves left.

"Dobby not be saying." The elf said sternly. "Prince will say when time is good for Prince. Headmaster Dumbly sir has to wait tell then."

"Why do you call him Prince Dobby?" Another person from the Order asked with a frown.

"Prince be Prince like Master Dumbly sir be Master Dumbly sir." Dobby said with a matching frown.

"Dobby saying no more about Prince." The elf, Manny, said as she reappeared, a stern expression on her face. "Dobby say enough, Prince say what he wants when he wakes." The elf said and Dobby nodded as the two disappeared from sight.

It was the very next day when Draco Malfoy came into the Great Hall for breakfast with the pale stranger. "Sit, cousin." Draco said softly, but his voice carried in the silent room as everyone looked at the newcomer. Slowly the Malfoy heir filled a plate with dried fruit and bread, pushing it in front of his cousin in a slight nudge to eat.

"I am a bit drained but I will be fine, Draco." The man said softly, his voice sounding like music.

"You were half dead when you were dragged in, Prince; you looked as if you had gotten into a fight with a Ba…." Draco stopped, his eyes wide as he turned to face the man who sat rigidly in his seat. "Do not tell me you did." Draco hissed softly.

"It was a fluke and I had little choice in the matter, cousin; my companions were more important than I and needed more so than I." The man grumbled with a half glare.

"More important?" Draco spat out the words as his glare intensified.

"I have no wish to discuss my actions Draco; I did what I had to and paid the price. I can not apologize for it nor would I if I could. If faced with the prospect of my life or theirs again I will always choose theirs."

"You are too noble Prince." Draco growled as his anger fled. "Eat, you need your strength." Silence descended over the two as the rest of the hall spoke in heated whispers.

"Mr. Malfoy, you and your guest are to stay seated after breakfast." Albus said, no twinkle present in his eyes. The blue eyed male gave a soft nod as Draco looked over at him.

"Very well headmaster, the Prince and I will stay." Draco said as he returned to his meal. His eyes trailed to gaze at his cousin every few moments as the other man ate with small bites.

When breakfast was done the students piled out, glancing back at the Slytherin table where Draco sat whispering softly to the male who wore a bored look on his face. "Mr. Prince, I am headmaster Dumbledore." Albus began as the Order entered the room and took seats.

"Mr. Prince?" The blond male asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That is your name is it not?" Minerva asked with a disapproving frown.

"Prince is a title, Madam, not a name. I am Prince Elian of Mirkwood, as you would be a professor of Hogwarts." He said with a snort of amusement.

"Mirkwood? I am afraid I have not heard of such a place before." Albus said with a frown on his face.

"Nor would you have." Draco said in a cold drawl.

"Behave, cousin." Elian said softly, but a smirk graced his lips. "Draco is right, however; Mirkwood is not well known around here."

"Prince Sir!" A squeaky voice said and Manny walked over and grabbed Elian by the hand, her large eyes shinning and Elian smiled.

"Too long has my uncle made sure you were imprisoned. Too long has it been since he bound you my friends." Elian said, letting out a soft sigh. "I should have released you long ago, but I didn't know how." He whispered softly before his voice gained volume.

"I, Elian, Prince of Mirkwood and the champion of the Valar call upon the Valar for aid! I call upon the magic of the earth, air, sea, and wind! Release my people from the ties that bind! Release the elves from their masters! I call upon the old magic to restore them to how they once were!" He cried and the Order watched with wide eyes as the little elf doubled over, her form starting to shake and shift.

The small elf began to grow. Large brown eyes shifted to a pleasant gray, her bald head let loose long brown, nearly black, hair, and her body grew until a six foot woman stood before them. She smiled a stunning smile as she stretched.

"My lady Arwen, long has your father missed your presence, and long has my brother missed his most beloved." Elian said with a slight bow as he called forth clothes that would fit her.

"Prince Elian, long has it been since last we met, too long have our people been forced in servitude by Lucius." The house elf once known as Manny said with a bell like voice. "Tell me, how are my father and brothers?"

"They are well, and last I saw your beloved brothers were helping to pull a grand prank on Lord Elrond." Elian said as more people entered the room, some with harsh eyes and others with kind eyes, each tall and beautiful.

"My prince." One man said bowing low and Elian smiled.

Elian turned to the stunned group of wizards. "Long ago my uncle cast a curse, imprisoning my people in a way to get revenge on the elves who rule over the lands of Adar. It has taken many years after to understand the dark magic he cast and it was only because of the Valar that I have been able to free them." He said softly and Arwen smiled as she let out a whisper that everyone heard.

"Blessed be the Valar."

"Indeed Princess Arwen, Blessed is the Valar, but I must ask if you will help me with my appointed task." Elian asked softly, his eyes full of an emotion the wizards could not name.

"You will be surprised what the foolish will tell one they keep as a slave, Prince." One elf said, stepping forward as he got on one knee, his head bowed.

"I doubt anything you can say will ever surprise me, Odin, but tell me, why did my uncle deem to give you such a name as Dobby?" Elian asked with a slight smile.

"Because my father is foolish, cousin, but the conversation needs to be steered back to the staff and away from the fact that you have just angered many pure-blooded dark wizards." Draco said with a have amused, half annoyed tone.

"Right you are, dear cousin. Tell me, what can I help you with?" Elian asked, turning to the staff, but it was Albus who answered.

"Will the elves stand with the light faction?" He asked as if expecting Elian to say yes.

"The elves will stand with Elian, the chosen of the Valar." Odin stated coldly, a slight glance at the headmaster. He truly enjoyed being able to speak freely.

"And where does Elian stand?" Albus asked, looking thoughtfully at what he presumed to be a youth. Odin and the others let out a low hiss of anger but Elian raised a hand as he stood to his feet.

"Do not think to address me so informally child." Elian chided, and Albus had to blink in confusion.

"Dear boy, do not try and chide those who are older." Albus said with a frown of disapproval.

"I will only say it once more, do not address me so casually; I am a Prince of Mirkwood and the champion of the Valar. The only two here who have the same standing as I do are Princess Arwen and my cousin. As you are nether of them do not insult me by being casual. Now tell me, would you dare call your grandfather a dear boy, or even one of his generation?" Elian asked with a tilt of his head.

"Of course not. I knew from a young age how to address my elders. Something lacking in the youth of today." Albus said with a disapproving look.

"Then why address someone far older than your grandfather as 'dear boy'? In Elvin years I am indeed young, but you are by far only a baby who would not even be allowed away from your mothers skirts for a few more centuries to come. As it is, I am old enough to travel on my own and therefore an adult. You will respect both my title and me. Do not presume to speak to me as if I were a student or friend. I am a Prince and will be spoken to as one."

"My apologies Prince Elian, but where do your loyalties and those of the Elves lie?" Albus asked after a moment.

"My loyalties lie with my lord and father. My people follow the Elvin lords. If you are asking if our loyalties lie with you or the one you all call Voldemort." He paused and glared at the flinch from most present. "It is but a name; surely the wizarding world has not become so ignorant that they fear a name." He growled in irritation.

"Unfortunately they have, cousin, but as you were saying..." Draco said and Elian let out a sigh.

"We follow nether. We may ally ourselves with the world of men but that depends on your actions. So far both sides have shown stupidity that I disagree with. However Princess Arwen and myself will conference and decide what we will do in a few weeks."

"Surely you must…" Albus began but Elian cut him off with a scowl as he held up a hand.

"We must do nothing sir. We are not your people and I see no reason to brashly run into a fight like a fool. We will give you an answer when we have decided." Albus nodded, his face looked old as he spoke.

"Then allow us to offer sanctuary here in the castle." He said, it was his hope that the elves would align with the light fraction when they saw the children and how affected by the war the kids were.

"That we can accept, but I would suggest hiring some cooks. You no longer have house elves." Elian said with a smirk on his lips.

"Some of us will help until you find a kitchen staff." One elf said with a friendly smile as she brushed her pale blond hair out of her eyes.

*

*

*

*

_So what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know!_

_*Thanks everyone who left a review! I loved them and look forward to more!_


	8. Loss of a companion

**The Twins of Mirkwood**

Original Author: Etidorpha

Re written author: me :)

Warnings: Spoilers, AU, crossover with LoTR

Disclaimer: Hell no.

Beta: Etidorpha

This story is adopted, and updates may be slow, I am hashing ideas with the original author who has said she would beta for me. Thanks Etidopha!

_**(Previously)**_

"_No," Legolas said softly. "I should have done something! I should have saved him!" Legolas cried, his eyes full of guilt and pain._

"_He knew his time was short, Legolas; he does not blame you for what has happened." Gandalf said softly._

"_We must go." Aragon said, his eyes dark. His emotions were suppressed behind a well constructed mask. "Boromir get them up."_

"_Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir exclaimed with passion as he looked at the Hobbits, his eyes trained away from the elf that had just lost his brother._

"_By nighttime these hills will be swarming with Orcs!" Aragon said with a dark_ _glare at the exit they had just come out of._

*

*

_**Chapter 12**_

The fellowship was quiet, each stuck in their own grief over the loss of Elian. Not even the hobbits could bring about any sense of happiness, and Legolas was like a rock in water. His face was cool and collected, hidden behind a well constructed mask, but on the inside he was a whirl of raw emotion and pain. His heart ached for the loss of his most beloved brother, his twin.

"Do you think Elian is happy wherever it is he went?" Pippin asked as they walked, drawing everyone's attention to him.

"I am sure Elian is very happy, probably causing the Valar more trouble than they can handle." Boromir said softly as his eyes flickered to Aragon and Legolas.

"He did like to play his pranks." Gandalf said with a soft laugh, a fond smile of remembrance on his aged face.

"That he did." Gimli muttered softly to himself.

"Gandalf, what kind of magic did Elian use when fighting the Balrog?" Sam asked, asking the question he had been thinking on for a while. "It was not like the elves' magic, but nor was it like your magic."

"Indeed, Elian had a special type of magic, gifted to him by the Valar to complete a task." Gandalf said softly and the others simply nodded; they would not push the subject.

"A task he will never get to finish." Legolas heard Aragon mutter bitterly and he turned his head to study his oldest friend's face. Aragon looked pained and when he reached out to feel Aragon's emotions he nearly stumbled. The pain and heartbreak was strong; it felt like he had lost Arwen for a second time. He turned away, unable to look upon his oldest friend.

When they reached Lothlorien Woods, Legolas felt a twinge of pain. Galadriel would be devastated; it was a well known fact in Mirkwood that Galadriel was like a mother to Elian.

Legolas vaguely heard the dwarf tell the hobbits about the Elvin queen before the border patrol of Lothlorian was upon them. "The dwarf breathes so loudly I could have shot him in the dark." The March-warden said with a slight tilt to his lips. Legolas ignored what Aragon was saying, his mind turning to the Lady and how devastated she would be.

Finally they were led with blindfolds into Lothlorien, which were finally removed when they passed the border. They were led to greet the Lady of the Woods and her husband, Lord Celeborn. "Nine there are, but ten set out from Rivendale. Tell me, where is Elian? I had much desired to speak with him." Celeborn said softly. Galadriel looked at the sad faces and she knew her deepest fear had come true.

"Elian has passed into shadows." She spoke softly, barely hiding her pain behind a mask.

"He fell in Khazad-Dum; he fought valiantly to give us a chance." Boromir said, his voice soft as he spoke.

"He had been fading for some time before that. He knew he would not make it to the end of the mission." Gandalf spoke up, his eyes locking with Galadriel.

"Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow." Galadriel said softly, her eyes cast beyond them as she spoke.

That night Argon sat in silence as he looked upon the fellowship. "You were in love with him." Legolas said, coming up behind the lone Ranger, his eyes hiding what emotions he felt. It was a harsh blow to Aragon to see the face of Elian.

"He was a great companion." Aragon said after a moment.

"Do not play with me Aragon; I can feel your pain as sharply as I can feel my own. It feels as if your very heart has been crushed. I can barely breathe and that is with the barest brush of your emotions." Legolas said softly as he rested a hand on Aragon's shoulder.

"I had planed to ask to be allowed to court him when the war was over." Aragon said after a moment of silence. A deep sigh left his lips, his eyes downcast with a hint of anger.

"In truth, I doubt I would have agreed. Elian is…was my younger brother. Even though we are the same age I still consider him the baby of the family. However, knowing Elian he would have forced me to allow you to prove yourself worthy."

"Elian was something else; perhaps he was never meant for the world to keep, much like Arwen." Aragon said and Legolas turned to his dearest friend.

"Indeed, I will miss them dearly, but nether would appreciate us being upset. Instead we shall tear apart the enemy who has bereaved us of those we hold close." Legolas said and there was a hint of determination in his eyes as he spoke.

_**Chapter 13**_

Galadriel walked with composure into her chambers with Celeborn trailing silently behind. It wasn't until the door snapped shut that Galadriel's shaky legs gave out and she fell into tears on the elegantly designed floor. Her precious Elian, the light of her life since the death of her own daughter, was gone. Never again would the trees of Mirkwood echo with his laughter. Never again would he pull a prank, nor would he ever climb into bed with her and Celeborn, when they stayed in Mirkwood, after a nightmare.

She cried in grief, pain, and rage. They had taken her sweet Elian from her, and the world seemed so much darker. The light of Adar was gone and even the trees sang with sorrow as her heart ached for her sweet boy. She remembered when she had first seen Elian: his haunted eyes set him apart from Legolas, his morose nature cried out to her and she found herself wanting to hug the child.

_**Flashback**_

_Elian was barely fifteen and sat with his feet tucked under him. A book was clutched in his hands and a smile on his face as he watched Legolas practice his bow. Haunted blue eyes moved to meet those of the beautiful Lady of Lothlorien._

"_You must be Elian. Welcome home young prince." Galadriel said softly, a small smile on her lips as she tried to get a read on the boy in front of her._

"_It is not a place you want to go, Lady; my mind is a place of shadows and pain. My thoughts frighten even me." Elian said, his voice soft his posture stiff as he sat there._

"_My apologies young one." Galadriel said after a moment, her instincts as both a mother and a grandmother demanding she reach out and draw the child into a hug._

"_You have nothing to be sorry for, but please, for my peace of mind and your own sanity, do not attempt to enter my mind." Elian said, and there was a soft plea to his voice._

"_Of course, young one; I shall do as you ask."_

_**End Flashback**_

"He is gone; my sweet Elian has gone to join his mother." Galadriel cried with pain filled eyes as Celeborn held her, his own pain shinning in his eyes.

"Hush love, it's alright. I know it hurts now, but everything will be better." Celeborn said and held his beloved until sleep claimed her. Gently he moved her to the bed.

"Elian, child, we miss you more than you shall ever know." He said into the silence of the room before allowing sleep to claim his senses. Nether was aware that the Valar was listening.

"Soon the Champion shall return, but first he must complete his task." The Lady Valar said to her husband, who sighed into her hair. Nether liked the pain they were causing, but both knew that they could do nothing about it. Elian had a task and until it was over and Earthillia was safe Elian could not return home.

_*_

_*_

_*_

_Sorry it is so short! I truly tried to make it longer but I fear I had to end it there._

_*_

_*Thanks for all of the reviews!!!!_


	9. If Potter wanted to be neutral?

**The Twins of Mirkwood**

Original Author: Etidorpha

Re written author: me :)

Warnings: Spoilers, AU, crossover with LoTR

Disclaimer: Hell no.

Beta: Etidorpha

This story is adopted, and updates may be slow, I am hashing ideas with the original author who has said she would beta for me. Thanks Etidorpha!

_**(Previously)**_

"_We must do nothing sir. We are not your people and I see no reason to brashly run into a fight like a fool. We will give you an answer when we have decided." Albus nodded, his face looking old as he spoke._

"_Then allow us to offer sanctuary here in the castle," he said. It was his hope that the elves would align with the light faction when they saw the children and how affected by the war the kids were._

"_That we can accept, but I would suggest hiring some cooks. You no longer have house elves." Elian said with a smirk on his lips._

"_Some of us will help until you find a kitchen staff." One elf said with a friendly smile as she brushed her pale blond hair out of her eyes._

_Chapter 14_

_**He was running. Fear clung like a second skin to him. His heart pounded in his ears. Sweat glided down his pale skin. He could feel evil watching him. Just a little further! his mind screamed angrily. He tripped, and tried to scramble away from what was perusing him. The oozy feel of blood dribbled down his head as pain tore through him. He felt like he was being torn apart from the inside.**_

Elian jumped from his bed, his breath coming in pants as he looked around. Draco stood in the doorway, an indescribable look on his face. "Father sent a message. He demands to know why you are here." He said slowly, but Elian could see the worry in his eyes.

"Send Snape for your mother. Once she is here I will send that blasted uncle of mine a message." Elian said, trying to hide how shaky his voice was.

Draco gave a sharp nod but didn't comment as he walked out. Elian sighed as he walked to gather some clothes and made his way to a cold shower. His heart still pounded.

After his shower Draco came and the two descended down to the great hall. All eyes were upon the young prince and Elian immediately noticed the shrewd look in a pair of brown eyes. A analyzing look of contemplation was on her face. Hermione Granger was not called the smartest witch of her age for nothing and Elian knew if anyone could see Harry Potter in him it would be her.

"She's too smart for her own good." Elian stated and Draco smirked.

"I will admit to that, but it is not always a good thing is it?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not when it can unravel everything within moments. All it will take is one word from her and Albus will be looking closer than he already is. All she has to say is I am Potter and the old man will look for his behavior in me." Elian said as he shook his head.

"Then perhaps you should talk with her." Draco said nonchalantly.

"Not until I have to; I do not wish for others to know who I am until I have no other choice but to reveal myself, and I will do so in my own fashion." Elian said as he ate a pear.

"Prince Elian, perhaps you would like to join us for a meeting? Just as an observer of course." Albus said after a while as everyone else returned to their own conversations.

"As an observer," Elian agreed with a small nod. After breakfast he stayed where he was sitting.

"Do you wish for me to stay Elian?" Draco asked with a look of worry in his gray eyes. Elian smiled softly.

"I appreciate your concern, cousin, but I will be fine. You remind me of Legolas; always worried about me."

"As we should be; you are the youngest after all." There was no mistaking the mischief in Draco's grin.

"By a mere minute; I am younger by a minute and I will never live it down." Elian said with an exasperated sigh as Draco walked away. Elian watched his cousin leave with a fond smile before turning back to the headmaster.

"I do not know how much you know about the…" Albus began but Elian held up a hand to stop the man.

"I know more than I wish to about your megalomaniac, sir. My uncle is a shame on my family and the right hand man of your self-proclaimed Lord Voldemort." He rolled his eyes as people hissed and flinched at the name. "Elves are naturally light, but my uncle is a half-blood with more power than brains. He plays with the darker arts and is a danger not only to humans but to the elves as well. You have seen what he had done to some of the elves." Elian said as he shook his head in disappointment.

"Exactly! We need your help to stop him and his followers! Lest he destroy both worlds." Tonks said with bright eyes and Elian shook his head with a frown.

"You don't understand what you are asking." Elian said sharply as he sent them a glare. "Nor is this about me. I am an observer as of now."

"But…." Someone said but Albus held up a hand.

"He is right. This is not about him, it is about Voldemort. Please do not pester him." Albus said and Elian frowned as he studied the headmaster. He looked over at the man, looking for manipulations but what he saw was not what he expected. The man looked every bit his age. Sad blue eyes looked at the others. The natural twinkle was gone and Elian found that he didn't like it. Albus might not have been completely light, but he did try.

As the meeting progressed Elian kept an eye on Albus; the old man looked sad and frustrated. "If only that damned kid could have stayed alive until the dark lord was gone!" Someone growled in irritation and Elian turned a glare on the man as Albus jumped from his seat. Anger radiated from his body. His eyes were cold and held no warmth.

"Harry Potter was not a weapon! He was a boy, and if we had remembered that he would still be alive. It is our fault a _**child **_was lost! We were so caught up in wanting him to fix _our _problems that we forgot he was a child, not some weapon to be used and discarded at will!" Albus said and his voice shook with suppressed rage. "I never want to hear him being spoken ill of again! Do I make myself clear?" He demanded sharply.

"My cousin has spoken of a Potter; tell me about him." Elian said in hopes of defusing the situation.

"He was everything we should have been; kind, caring, courageous. He was fearless and powerful. Yet he was only a boy, and we placed the world on his shoulders and sat by as he crumbled. We only looked and saw what we wanted to, not what we needed to." Albus stated wearily as he collapsed in his seat. "His best friends don't believe him to be dead, regardless of the undeniable proof. They have hope that he is alive and well somewhere else, and I fear that we can not convince them otherwise. They are in denial, and won't see reason."

"Gandalf once told me that the only way something is impossible is if nobody has thought of it before. By the sounds of it I would not have blamed Potter from leaving if he felt like a weapon to be used. Tell me Albus, if Potter told you he wanted neutrality what would you have told him?" Elian asked, and nobody saw how rigid he sat. His eyes bore into Albus and the old man was silent for a moment.

"In honesty I would have begged him to reconsider. I admit more than once I saw a weapon and not a boy, and it will pain me for the rest of my life." Albus stated and everyone looked at the old man as if only seeing him for the first time but Elian gazed around at the judging stares and his anger heightened.

"Do not judge when you all are guilty of the same crime. I can see it in your eyes and in your faces. Albus is human, not the Valar, and at least he can admit to his faults when faced with them." He said before turning back to look at the man before him. "I have little love for people who would turn a child into a weapon. Among the elves our young are very important, and I can not understand your reasoning. However I can see your regret and I ask you, if Potter were alive and asked for neutrality what would you do?"

Albus rose his eyes to the meet those of the elf's. That question was not easily answered and he would not answer it by telling the elf what he wanted to hear. He wanted to be honest about it and let out a sigh. "I would set him on the first Portkey out of here and wish him the best of luck. It was not his job to fight our war and we had no right placing that burden on his shoulders."

Elian looked at the man as if judging him, taking every detail into consideration. His eyes were masked as emotions ran on a rampage inside of him. He could see the slight fire in the blue eyes, the stiffness of the body, the way his old hands were clenched as if daring someone to contradict him. "As little love as I have for one who would turn a child into a weapon, I have much love and respect for one who can see and acknowledge their mistakes. I believe you to be speaking truth Albus of Earthillia. You shall have an answer by sunset. If you will excuse me." He said at length as he stood and left the Great Hall. His mind was a swarm of thoughts and fears. He hoped that his ruse would succeed; never had he thought that Hermione or Ron would have doubted it from the beginning. A low groan escaped his lips. The headache he had staved off all morning came in at full strength.

"Prince Elian, I am Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley." A familiar voice said as the two came up to him. Hermione elbowed Ron, who had a look of disgust on his face.

"Madam Granger, Master Weasley. It is a pleasure to meet you." Elian said, and his heart ached for those he had once called friends. They may not have been as good friends as Gandalf, but they had stuck with him when he needed them.

"You as well Prince Elian," Hermione said with a soft smile and a knowing look in her eyes, a look she had only gotten when she confirmed a theory, and Elian could not help but to groan inside.

_**Chapter 15**_

"Rise Severus, my friend, and tell me what you have heard from those two." A woman said with a kind smile as she looked at the dark man in front of her throne. Her dress hung on her form giving her a royal look.

"Dumbledore fights for order in the Wizarding section and Voldemort has become _aggressive _in his belief that Potter is dead." Severus said as he stood at attention, a faint smile on his lips. To think Albus and Voldemort thought he was their man when in truth he followed only one person, his Lady whom he was sworn to serve.

"When both sides fall we will swoop in and take back command. The Wizarding section has forgotten that they are my people and the Ministry has passed laws without my seal of approval." The woman said with a disapproving frown on her face.

"As my lady wishes, so mote it be." Severus said softly.

"Indeed, now leave Severus, I do not wish for either man to know that you are my man." She said and Severus bowed low before leaving. A smile graced his lips. To think, both thought he was theirs when he was a true man of the Queen of England. If only they truly knew where the loyalty of their _**most trusted spy **_really was.

*

*

*

_Thanks for all of the reviews!!!! Stayed tuned for the next chapter and press the blue button at the bottom of the page!_


	10. Grieveing for Elian

**The Twins of Mirkwood**

Original Author: Etidorpha

Re written author: me :)

Warnings: Spoilers, AU, crossover with LoTR

Disclaimer: Hell no.

Beta: Etidorpha

This story is adopted, and updates may be slow, I am hashing ideas with the original author who has said she would beta for me. Thanks Etidorpha!

_**(Previously)**_

"_He is gone; my sweet Elian has gone to join his mother." Galadriel cried with pain filled eyes as Celeborn held her, his own pain shining in his eyes._

"_Hush love, it's alright. I know it hurts now, but everything will be better." Celeborn said and held his beloved until sleep claimed her. Gently he moved her to the bed._

"_Elian, child, we miss you more than you shall ever know." He said into the silence of the room before allowing sleep to claim his senses. Nether was aware that the Valar was listening._

"_Soon the Champion shall return, but first he must complete his task." The Lady Valar said to her husband, who sighed into her hair. Nether liked the pain they were causing, but both knew that they could do nothing about it. Elian had a task and until it was over and Earthillia was safe Elian could not return home._

_**Chapter 16**_

Legolas stood as Galadriel walked over to him. "It is alright to grieve, Legolas." She said softly, her eyes dark with pain and suffering.

"Nay, dear Lady. I cannot bring myself to cry." Legolas said softly, his voice strained. "Elian would be very upset; he hated it when others cried."

"Perhaps, but not all tears are evil, melonin. Tears help to clean the soul, and help rid the heart of pain." Galadriel said softly as she gazed at the face of Legolas and saw her precious Elian. "Come, we will call your companions and we shall tell of our beloved Light." She said and Legolas could not help but to nod as the first tear of many slid down his narrow face.

An hour late found the fellowship sitting around a small fire, Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn with them. "Elian was a light in a darkened time." Celeborn began when nobody else spoke up. "He was such a sweet and mischievous child, yet he was older than most adults. He used to tell me he had an old soul. No matter his age he was older than he acted."

"Indeed, I remember when I first met him; he was in a tower watching a nasty storm blow below him. His eyes were dark with a rage that I have only seen once before, and his posture was stiff for a boy of thirteen. His cheek was wet and glistened. He looked like Legolas and yet there was something altogether different. He was older than he looked, and the way he spoke was of mistrust. The first time he talked to his beloved father he spoke with words he had measured. Everything he said was carefully worded." Gandalf said softly, bring everyone's attention to him.

"I remember that day as well. He looked at me with haunted eyes I had only ever seen in our warriors; he was careful of how he spoke and even a decade later he would not open up to anyone else. He barely spoke, and his eyes traveled as if assessing us for a threat. The first time I saw him hold a sword I could have sworn he was born with one in his hands. He fought as if his very life depended on it. He refused to ever spar one-on-one with me, afraid of what damage he would cause if he forgot it was only a friendly spar." Legolas spoke up softly.

"Aye, I remember the only time he ever spared with you. He nearly killed you at fifteen. He was so lost in what he was doing that he didn't take it as a friendly spar and afterward he was so afraid and scared. He dropped the blade and fled. When he was finally found again he swore he would never lift a sword unless it was against an enemy." Gandalf said softly and tears could be seen slipping into his beard.

"He wouldn't look at me for months after; he had closed off to everyone," Legolas whispered softly.

"Indeed, he had nightmares about your death for a long time after. When we came to visit Elian would often find comfort from us. He hid from his nightmares and often I would sing him to sleep at night. Celeborn and I did not mind him lying between us, but it would take many hours to get him to close his eyes again." Galadriel said as pearly tears slid out of her bright eyes.

"That was a side he didn't show many people, not even father or I. We both knew he had nightmares but he never spoke of them to us." Legolas said sadly, "I think he feared that we would think of him as weak if we knew. After the first few we learned not to ask about them."

"He was also quite a prankster. He loved pranking and it came naturally to him, and when he would smile the entire room would light up with its brilliance. It was rare that he gave a true smile, and once he did it would make you want to cry and laugh in joy. He well knew how to toe the line between great fun and cruelty." Galadriel said softly, but her voice carried and tugged at everyone's hearts.

"Was he abandoned?" Boromir asked after a moment. It was a question that had plagued him for a while. Much of what they said didn't add up if he had lived among elves all of his life.

"We were given a message many years ago about a set of twins born out of turn. One was to be a prince raised as a prince and protected. The other, the youngest, was to be sent away or face death. As you can see we sent Elian away. He was raised in a world parallel to this one and although he has never spoken much about it from what he has said he was not treated well." Galadriel said softly. Her eyes cast to the ground.

"He was tortured." Gandalf said sharply. He knew they hadn't known the extent, and because of Elian he never told what he was told, but now that Elian was gone he could not downplay what he knew.

"What do you mean tortured, Istari?" Celeborn asked as all eyes snapped towards the old wizard.

"At only one year of age those whom had taken him in had been murdered by a dark lord as bad as ours. Elian was the only survivor. He was taken and left on the doorstep of the woman he was told was his aunt. While there he was a slave, locked in a small cupboard, beaten for any perceived infraction. He was starved, barely given enough food to survive. Scars lined his thin back and even magic could not heal him completely. There is a reason he didn't trust any of us, he never did. He was always waiting for the other shoe to drop." Gandalf said softly and Legolas felt his tears stream out faster.

"Why did he want to return?" He asked with haunted eyes as he thought of his twin, his baby brother.

"He felt like he owed your cousin and aunt their freedom, and he owed the Potters their revenge. No matter what we wanted he knew what he had to do and would easily place others before himself. He never expected to survive both wars." Gandalf said, looking away. He hated the look of pain in the familiar eyes.

"He was a good lad, strong and brave. A remarkable character, even if he was an elf." Gimli stated with a decisive nod of his head.

"He told me that it was alright not to be strong all the time, and that it was alright to scream at the unfairness of the task the Valar had appointed me. I wasn't a god and therefore was not expected to act like one. He said '_Throw a fit. Yell and scream. Cry if you want to; it's alright to feel a bit of self pity, but when it is over and the pity is gone square your shoulders and walk with your head held high. Ignore those who would scorn your choices and scold you for your pity party. You may have to bear the weight of the world on your own, but we will be beside you the whole way. We will not allow you to crumble and we shall listen when the depression starts. We will hold you until the tears stop.'_ Those words shall stick with me all of my life." Frodo stated softly.

"Indeed, Elian was never allowed to bemoan his own life, it is no surprise that he would tell you that it was alright when his entire life he was told not to." Galadriel said softly, a small smile on her lips.

"From what I understand he did not like others pitying him." Aragon said softly, and Gimli laughed at that.

"I once asked him to allow another to pick up the mantel that weighs so heavily on him and he said: "_Some things must be borne through by only one person. Take Frodo, for example: I can take the ring and destroy it, but not without my own death; Boromir could take the ring, but he would use it. Legolas will not go near the ring; it calls to him but he ignores it, and if he did touch it I do not doubt he would get sick. Yet the ring calls to Frodo, I see it. It is wearing him down, but it is his task to destroy it. He must bear the burden alone, and even though we are here to help we can do little for him. We can only bear witness to what the ring does and make sure that his name is never forgotten, that his deeds will live on. Do not pity Frodo, Master Gimli; never pity those who must take up a mantle. He does it because he must. Just like he will prevail because he must; he knows that failure is not an option. Love him, protect him, cherish his friendship as you would cherish a prized gem, but never pity him."_

"I highly doubt he liked pity, and I think he understood it better than anyone." Gimli finished with a small sad smile. He had liked the elf. Elian was different from his kin; smart, loyal, brave, yet secretive, creative, cunning, and sly. He was an enigma that only rarely made sense.

"We shall all miss him greatly." Aragon said, turning his head away to hide his own anger and tears. He was angry about Elian leaving them all before he had the chance to tell the elf how much he was loved and wanted.

"That we shall lad. That we shall," Gimli said as Aragon stood and walked away.

"He was in love with my brother, and I fear I had failed to see it." Legolas said softly, but everyone heard him.

"Elian knew. He didn't say anything, but he knew." Pippin's voice popped up and everyone turned to the mischievous duo.

"How do you know that?" Gandalf asked after a moment.

"It was in his eyes. He knew and I think he loved him as well, but he knew it was getting close to being his time and didn't want to cause any more hurt than his death would already cause." Merry said softly, surprising everyone with how serious the two were.

"It would not surprise me in the least if he did." Boromir said after a moment as everyone went their own way.

"Legolas," Galadriel said softly, leading the elf away from his companions; she knew he would not allow himself to cry as he needed in front of them. Once they got to a secluded area, she pulled him to her with a sigh, wrapping her arms around him comfortingly. Legolas sobbed, letting out all the grief and acknowledging for the first time that Elian was truly gone. After a while he calmed, his breathing slightly ragged as he let himself accept the comfort offered from the woman his brother viewed as a mother.

"Elian is the most important thing in the world to me," he said quietly. "He always will be, whether he's here or not." Galadriel's arms tightened around his shaking form.

The next day the nine remaining companions left across the sea with gifts from the Lady of Lothlorien.

_**Chapter 17**_

Frodo disappeared to take a look around not long after they landed on shore. A small sigh escaped his lips. He knew he would have to leave on his own shortly; Elian had forewarned him that it may be needed but he had thought the elf would at least be with him. It was a stunning blow to know that he was gone, leaving the Hobbit alone on a dark track to the heart of the enemy's layer.

The snapping of a twig startled him and he twirled around to face Boromir and his heart beat echoed in his ears as the man talked, but there was something in his dark eyes that scared the Hobbit. He felt his mouth take over his thoughts and before he knew it he was running from a crazed Boromir.

_**HpLrHpLr**_

Aragon found Frodo and nearly allowed himself to be taken by the ring, but in the end he closed the Hobbit's fist. It was then that he noticed the light blue glow from the blade at the Hobbit's waist. He drew his own sword "Go, Frodo!" He said as he went to battle. He could feel the rage of Elian's death well up inside of him and he fought with all he had.

When the battle ended the two Hobbits had been taken and Sam had left with Frodo. "Where is Gandalf?" Aragon asked and Legolas had a sad look on his face.

"He saved me, he pushed me out of the way of an arrow and led the Orcs and Uruk-Hai away. He fell over the ledge of a cliff. I am sorry." Boromir said with tears in his eyes. Three times this day he had failed. First he had failed Frodo when he tried to take the ring, then he had failed the little ones, and last he had failed Gandalf.

"Frodo and Sam have reached the Eastern shore by now, we must hurry if we wish to reach them by night fall." Legolas spoke up and Boromir closed his eyes.

"I tried to take the ring from Frodo." He admitted softly.

"The fate of the ring is out of our hands." Aragon said, placing a comforting hand on Boromir's arm.

"Then the Fellowship has failed." Gimli said softly.

"Not entirely, we will not leave Merry and Pippin to their fate." Aragon said with a hint of command and the others squared their shoulders for the adventure ahead.

*

*

*

_What do you think?_

_Thanks for the reviews and everyone who placed this as a favorite! _

_Etidorpha and I appreciate them all!!!_


	11. Snape is a git

**The Twins of Mirkwood**

Original Author: Etidorpha

Re written author: me :)

Warnings: Spoilers, AU, crossover with LoTR

Disclaimer: Hell no.

Beta: Etidorpha

This story is adopted, and updates may be slow, I am hashing ideas with the original author who has said she would beta for me. Thanks Etidorpha!

_**(Previously)**_

"_When both sides fall we will swoop in and take back command. The Wizarding section has forgotten that they are my people and the Ministry has passed laws without my seal of approval." The woman said with a disapproving frown on her face._

"_As my lady wishes, so mote it be." Severus said softly._

"_Indeed, now leave Severus, I do not wish for either man to know that you are my man." She said and Severus bowed low before leaving. A smile graced his lips. To think, both thought he was theirs when he was a true man of the Queen of England. If only they truly knew where the loyalty of their __**most trusted spy **__really was._

_**Chapter 18**_

"Severus Snape," Elian said as he stood beside Draco in the man's office. Snape's eyes narrowed over the homework he was grading. "I need to ask a favor of you." He said and Severus took in their appearances. Elian stood straight, his face closed off from emotions and his fists clenched. Draco stood with his eyes aimed at the ground, his shoulders slightly slumped as if under an invisible weight.

"What do you want?" Severus snapped after a moment of silence.

"Narcissa Malfoy; you are _'best friends'_ with my uncle so it will not be suspicious if you go there. I need you to get a message to Aunt Cissy. Tell her it is time. She will know what you mean." Elian said with a steady voice. His eyes were ablaze with an emotion Severus couldn't name.

"And why should I do this for you?" Severus asked silkily.

"The sooner I know my aunt is safe the faster I can take down Voldemort, and the sooner I will be out of your hair and back home where I belong." Elian said, his voice cold as he spoke. "I care not for what happens to this world once I am gone."

Severus studied the b…man before him. He could see the seriousness of it all, and slowly he nodded in acceptance. "I will do as you ask on the condition that once the war is over you leave. Never to return to the United Kingdom, and I want a Wizard's Oath." He said and Elian frowned. He was not stupid, he could see that there was something he was missing.

"On my magic I do swear that should Severus Snape help us retrieve Narcissa Malfoy, when the war against Voldemort is over and the dark lord dead I will leave and never return unless the Valar demands it." Elian said and a red wave of magic washed over him.

"Acceptable," Severus said with a nod of his head.

"You have something planned, something that makes it essential not to have any rallying figures around. What is it?" Elian asked out of curiosity.

"It is of no concern to you." Severus said with a glare as the possibilities swept through his head and a smirk began to form on his lips as the pieces fell together.

"The Queen will be taking back command of the wayward wizards then." Elian said with a nod of approval. "I do not blame her; it has been long in the coming. I wish her the best of luck."

Severus could not stop a look of shock from appearing; Potter had never been this attentive and he had never given any information out! Seeing the look on his face, Elian laughed. "Come now, it really was not hard to deduce. There are two fractions, the light and dark. You walk a fine line but never fall for either side, yet at the same time you hide information and give it to another source, knowing you would not like _another _master. That leaves the option that you either you want to be the next dark lord or you are working for the rightful place of someone. You are not a dark lord, you're not dark enough for that, or the queen is coming to place a bunch of wizards in their places, which would make sense if you needed me out of the way." Elian explained with a smirk on his lips.

"That is a rather large assumption Potter." Severus said softly, his mind rolling over how the brat had gotten to that decision, and why he had never shown such intuition while at school.

"Not really, it is the only logical explanation. I would say you were serving another master, but you don't like being a slave, and further, I am not Potter; you are placing me with a boy who was never really alive, Snape. Your assumptions of my own intelligence are biased and based on a façade I created from what others wanted to see and what I knew. You forget a fundamental fact: I am _older _than you and most other wizards. Draco is by far younger than I am, simply because I left when we were still young and grew into maturity in a place where time is different. You knew an abused child who strove to hide in shadows while walking like a puppet in the light. I walked a thin line back then between showing the real me and wearing a mask. I suggest you throw everything you thought you knew out the window." Elian said with a harsh glare.

"Just like your father, arrog…" Severus began but a laugh from Elian cut him off.

"You never knew my father, you knew my adopted father whom I did not. Second off, if I am arrogant then I have worked hard for the right to be so. After all I have escaped a madman out for my head more times than I care to count and my own brother now thinks I am dead, as well as my friends back home. Do not think to call me arrogant when you know nothing of what I sacrificed for a world I care little for. My childhood was spent in constant pain from beatings that would make you have nightmares. My school years were spent with constantly being talked about and placed in situations that would scare a normal kid. No, you know absolutely nothing about me, so keep your comments to yourself Snape." Elian hissed in a deathly quiet voice, and shivers passed down the Potions master's and Draco's spines.

Severus would have said something in retaliation, but the look in Elian's eyes warned him off; there was a deep-seated pain and a numbness that scared him and froze him in place. Those were eyes that had seen too much pain and death, eyes that screamed in fury and denial. Those were not the eyes of a child or a human, but the eyes of one who had lived to see more horrors than any mortal mind could grasp. They were ablaze with darkness that did not belong in the eyes of an elf.

"I am the champion of the gods Snape, I see beyond what any elf can see. I feel more pain than any of my race will ever know in all their years. My soul is an old soul, one that has lived before, and I was their champion then as well. My mate is in Adar, and will be King once our war is over, but I can no more tell him he is my mate than anyone else can. Because I am the champion it is up to my dominant to find me, yet I am not sure he will like what he finds. My soul is bitter – living for the Valar is not glorious. It is painful, and once you are theirs there is no return. I will always belong to the Valar." Elian's words were soft and almost mournful. His posture was one of defeat.

Severus was unsure of how to respond or what to say; a part of him wanted to retort curtly but the other part of him wanted to comfort the b…man before him. In the end no response was necessary because Elian left the room, his eyes sad and distant, and Draco followed him.

That night Elian spent in a meeting with Arwen, debating the course of action they were going to take. "I do not like the headmaster, but I believe he has learnt his lesson." Elian said dryly as he sat back in a chair.

"Perhaps it is better to have them as allies than to fight this war on our own." Arwen conceded with a sigh as she looked over the information their informants had been able to gather.

"Once Aunt Cissy is here I will tell the headmaster of our acceptance as allies." Elian said with a nod and a sigh. Arwen smiled sadly at the younger prince; her heart ached for him.

"Legolas misses you; he never did believe you to be dead." Elian said after a moment, startling Arwen who looked at him with wide eyes. "Nor will he consider another as his mate, he claims you are his one and only. When the wars are over, if we have all survived, I would like to see you both married."

Later that night when the castle was sleeping peacefully Elian and Draco sat up, a cup of cold water seated in front of them as they conversed in soft voices. "I owe you much cousin." Elian said with a smile on his lips.

"You owe me nothing, cousin, you are my prince first and foremost and I would gladly do as you ask of me." Draco replied, shaking his head slightly.

"I am your kin, your family, first and foremost, Draco. I may be a prince, but that matters little to me. You know that, don't you?" Elian asked, thinking of when he asked Draco to kill 'Harry Potter'.

"Yes, I know." Draco said softly, his eyes lowered to the ground, and Elian gave him an intense look.

"Do you? I am not positive you truly see it that way, Draco. You and Aunt Cissy are as much my family as father and Legolas, and I do love you cousin." Elian said intensely, his voice strained with emotions and Draco looked up. His eyes flickered with emotions as he looked at his cousin.

"I know, cousin." Draco said, his voice soft as he spoke the words with a tender look in his eyes. "But I have a duty to you, as do all of our kin. You are our prince and you are the chosen champion of the Valar. You deserve our obedience and our love."

"I deserve nothing Draco; it is not your duty to love me as kin." Elian said softly.

"No, that is my pleasure, cousin." Draco said with a slight smile as he silently cursed the muggle humans who made Elian doubt himself. No matter how many years passed Elian would still sometimes fall back into the belief that those who loved him loved him out of duty, and not from their hearts.

"I am off to bed, and suggest you go there as well." Elian said after a moment of silence. With a final smile he left to find some rest.

The next morning dawned sooner than Elian would wish and he found himself falling out of bed unceremoniously. He let out a huff as someone giggled and turned to glare at Arwen, who stood with a bright smile on her face. "It is time to get up Elian, lest you sleep the entire day away like your brother is prone to do." She said as she placed the now-empty bucket on the floor and Elian scowled darkly as he stood up; he looked like a drowned cat.

"At least now I can see that you truly are related to your brothers." Elian said with a sigh as he shooed her out so he could dress for the day. Slowly he made his way out of the room and down the stairs to meet his _**'delegation'**_.__Draco stood coolly off to the side and Arwen stood calmly and simply gave a calm nod and smile as Elian offered the princess his arm. Draco rolled his eyes and followed his prince and the princess out.

Once they were seated they began to eat, ignoring the presence of everyone else as they quietly chattered amongst themselves when the door opened with an audible BANG! In walked a slender woman with long black hair and midnight blue eyes. It was easy to tell that she was an aristocrat and held the dark and beautiful coloring of the Black family.

"What in the blazes of the Valar is going on?!?!" She demanded with her eyes on Elian. Very few saw the pleased smile on her thin lips.

*

*

*

_Haha! Here is Cissy for those who have been awaiting the great woman! _

_*_

_Thanks to all of our lovely reviewers I hope to see more! I adore reviews! Lol!_


	12. Théoden King

**The Twins of Mirkwood**

Original Author: Etidorpha

Re written author: me :)

Warnings: Spoilers, AU, crossover with LoTR

Disclaimer: Hell no.

Beta: Etidorpha

This story is adopted, and updates may be slow, I am hashing ideas with the original author who has said she would beta for me. Thanks Etidorpha!

_**(Previously)**_

"_The fate of the ring is out of our hands." Aragon said, placing a comforting hand on Boromir's arm._

"_Then the Fellowship has failed." Gimli said softly._

"_Not entirely, we will not leave Merry and Pippin to their fate." Aragon said with a hint of command and the others squared their shoulders for the adventure ahead._

_**Chapter 19**_

They ran as if the forces of Mordor were after them. Sweat matted their hair and clung to them like a second skin. Their breath came out in harsh pants and their muscles strained as they kept moving. Their hearts thundered in their chests, their bodies surging full of adrenaline, but they were slowly tiring from lack of sleep. The only one who seemed even semi-unaffected by the mad dash was Legolas, but as an elf it was understood that his stamina was different from the others. Still they raced onwards.

Silently they vowed that they would save the two hobbits that had brought joy to the company and were like small children at times. Just then, a silvery glint caught Aragon's attention and he came to a sudden halt and knelt down; a bent leaf pendent was on the ground in a deep footprint. The small sign gave his heart hope that the Hobbits yet lived.

"A leaf of Lothlorian is not easily lost." Legolas said softly and Aragon could not help but to agree. Hope for the hobbits bloomed in his chest. Perhaps all was not lost; perhaps they still had time to save the Hobbits. With renewed strength the Fellowship continued onward, grim faces lit with determination.

Aragon could hear the dwarf muttering and the tinkling light laugh of Legolas, but he didn't pay attention to the elf's reply, too relieved to hear his friend taking any amusement, even if it was only half-hearted at best. They rested only a few hours that night and were up before the sun the next morning. The company was pulled to a stop by the muted words of Legolas as the elf looked up toward the red sunrise.

"Blood has been shed this night." Legolas said softly. Fear laced through those present; they could only hope that the blood shed had not been the Hobbit's. Soon they found a company of Horse Riders coming their way and quickly moved behind a large rock, out of the onslaught of men and horses. When it looked like the riders of Rohan would pass them up Aragon moved out into the open and shouted out for them, only to have the riders close ranks around them.

"What business do two men, an elf, and a dwarf have in the Riddermark?" A tall blond asked, his face hard and his eyes accusing of some unspeakable crime.

"Tell me your name horse master; and I shall tell you mine." Gimli said his voice neutral as he spoke.

"I would cut off your head, dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground." The blond snarled and Legolas raised his bow, an arrow notched and ready to fire.

"You would be dead before your blow fell." He said sharply, his eyes narrowed slightly. He could feel the anger rising in his chest. He had already lost his twin, and then Gandalf. Frodo and Sam had separated from the main group and there was no way of knowing if Merry and Pippin were still alive. He refused to lose another, and it didn't matter that Gimli was a dwarf; all that mattered was that Elian had been fond of the red head, and thus he would protect the dwarf in his brother's place. It was Aragon who stopped him.

"I am Aragon, son of Arathorn; this is Boromir son of Denethor, Gimli son of Gloin, and Legolas of the Woodland elves. We have been chasing a pack of Uruk-Hai westward across the plains."

Legolas didn't hear what was said next, his eyes cast into the distance where smoke rose like a beacon of doom. A sense of dread settled deep within him.

"Two hobbits! Did you see two hobbits!" Gimlie asked, bringing Legolas's gaze and mind back onto what they were talking about.

"They would be but children to your eyes." Aragon said, his desperation hidden, but Legolas saw and felt it like one could feel the cold drops of rain on a hot day.

"We did not see any children and none survived." Eomer, the blond, said softly before giving the remainder of the fellowship a couple of horses and wishing them luck. Legolas could see the guilt that plagued the man at the thought of accidentally killing two children.

They rode out fast and hard, hope and fear burning them from the inside. When they arrived at the sight of the Uruk-Hai massacre it was to find a small belt on the burn pile. Aragon let out a scream of anger and sorrow as he collapsed to his knees. Hope had been all that had kept the ranger on his feet and to find out that they had failed the hobbits, and thus failed Elian once again, was heartbreaking. Distantly behind him he could hear Legolas start to gently chant an elfish prayer, but he couldn't focus on the words.

He nearly missed the signs left as imprints on the ground. Swiftly he moved over. "One lay here, and here another." He said softly as he reenacted their escape from the impressions on the ground. Hawk-like eyes studied the dirt and grass like a predator studied its prey.

He led them into Fangorn, his mind on the hope that was burning inside of him like a fire burning in a Forge. Their hearts thumped erratically in their chests. They raced amongst the trees when Legolas brought their attention to him. "The forest is angry," he said softly, his voice cool and calm. "The White Wizard approaches."

"Do not let him speak; he will try to bewitch us with poisonous lies." Aragon said, his voice harsh as he spoke. His eyes flickered around the clearing, searching.

_**Chapter 20**_

Gandalf the Grey fell into the icy river that rose to embrace him in its cold hands, yet it was not his time to pass into the realm of shadows. The Glorious Valar, gods and goddesses of every world and every realm, sent him back. He took in a lungful of cold air and coughed up the harsh liquid that had blocked his air passage. His once grey robes and hair were white.

Gandalf the Grey was no more, in his place stood Gandalf the White, the head of the Istari and it was his job to bring about the destruction of the dark lord and to see the throne of Gondor once more ruled by the Heir of Isildur, King of Men. Yet his mind was nether on the king nor on his lost companions, but rather it rested with someone else.

"He's alive! By the Valar he lives!" Gandalf said in amazement, his mind traveling to what he had been told by the Valar.

*****Flashback*****

"_**You are troubled, my child. It was not our wish to trouble you, Gandalf." The Lady Valar said, her voice sounded like the calm of the sea hitting against the shore.**_

"_**Indeed not, allow us to ease your mind, if only a little." The male Valar said with a soft smile and suddenly Gandalf found himself looking upon a scene that brought tears to his old eyes:**_

_"I do not like the headmaster, but I believe he has learnt his lesson." Elian said dryly as he sat back in a chair._

_"Perhaps it is better to have them as allies than to fight this war on our own." Arwen conceded with a sigh as she looked over the information their informants had been able to gather._

_"Once Aunt Cissy is here I will tell the headmaster of our acceptance as allies." Elian said with a nod and a sigh. Arwen smiled sadly at the younger prince; her heart ached for him._

_"Legolas misses you; he never did believe you to be dead." Elian said after a moment, startling Arwen who looked at him with wide eyes. "Nor will he consider another as his mate, he claims you are his one and only. When the wars are over, if we have all survived, I would like to see you both married."_

_**The scene changed and this time Elian sat with Draco: **_

_"I owe you much cousin." Elian said with a smile on his lips._

_"You owe me nothing, cousin, you are my prince first and foremost and I would gladly do as you ask of me." Draco replied, shaking his head slightly._

_"I am your kin, your family, first and foremost, Draco. I may be a prince, but that matters little to me. You know that, don't you?" Elian asked, thinking of when he asked Draco to kill 'Harry Potter'._

_"Yes, I know." Draco said softly, his eyes lowered to the ground, and Elian gave him an intense look._

_"Do you? I am not positive you truly see it that way, Draco. You and Aunt Cissy are as much my family as father and Legolas, and I do love you cousin." Elian said intensely, his voice strained with emotions and Draco looked up. His eyes flickered with emotions as he looked at his cousin._

_"I know, cousin." Draco said, his voice soft as he spoke the words with a tender look in his eyes. "But I have a duty to you, as do all of our kin. You are our prince and you are the chosen champion of the Valar. You deserve our obedience and our love."_

_"I deserve nothing Draco; it is not your duty to love me as kin." Elian said softly._

_"No, that is my pleasure, cousin." Draco said with a slight smile as he silently cursed the muggle humans who made Elian doubt himself. No matter how many years passed Elian would still sometimes fall back into the belief that those who loved him loved him out of duty, and not from their hearts._

_"I am off to bed, and suggest you go there as well." Elian said after a moment of silence. With a final smile he left to find some rest._

*****End of Flashback*****

Gandalf let out a joyous laugh and then__a shrill whistle lit upon the wind and was answered by Shadowfax, the king of horses. With a smile the aged wizard rode out to Fangorn Forest to speak with the Ent and find out what had become of his companions.

He saw the two youngest Hobbits safe before awaiting the companions. He couldn't help but to smile as he heard their words and anticipated their movements. With a burst of raw magic he splintered the arrow, made the sword heat up and the Ranger dropped it with a hiss of pain and flung the axe away. All in all it was a very amusing reunion for the old wizard.

He nearly laughed as they headed out to Edoras to set the king free, and had the situation not been as bad as it was, he would have. Instead, he sighed. "How are you, Legolas?" He asked the elf, who held dark shadows in his once bright eyes. The man seemed angry and sad all at once.

"I am fine melonin. It is joyous to see you alive and well." Legolas said softly, but his eyes spoke of pain.

"Aye, I am happy to see you all as well, Legolas, but there is something you should know." Gandalf said and Legolas turned a curious gaze upon the Istari.

"I do not believe young Elian is as dead as we perceive him to be." Gandalf said and Legolas and Aragon shared a look that spoke of worry for the old wizard's sanity. "He will come back to us when we need him most." He said and would not speak another word on the dower subject.

_**Chapter 21**_

King Théoden, King of Rohan looked like a man of a hundred with cloudy eyes and mussed hair. Speech no longer came as easily to him as it once had. His mind felt like mud and his head felt like cobwebs had made a home in it. He couldn't concentrate nor push the foul presence out of his mind. He felt like he wanted to sleep and never awaken.

When the heavy weight lifted from his mind he felt like he could breathe again, his sight was clear and it brung tears to his eyes when he saw his beloved niece. To find out that his beloved son was dead was a harsh blow. "I know you." He said, looking at Legolas who stood beside Aragon as the men feasted, preparing to flee to Helms Deep. "Although I have not seen you in nearly seven years, not since you saved the life of my son and I when we were attacked by Orcs close to the border of Mirkwood." Théoden said with a smile and a look of welcome on his face.

"I fear you are mistaking me, Lord Théoden, for although I am no stranger to Edoras I have not had the time to visit your halls. The one you speak of is Elian, my brother, who has passed into the Valar's keeping. He died saving us from a Balrog," Legolas said, his pain and sadness coloring his voice. Théoden's face fell, taken by a look of sorrow.

"I am sorry to hear this; I did not know Elian as well as I wish I had, but he was a friend nonetheless and will be sorely missed by all." Théoden said and Legolas gave him a small smile, glad that even though Elian was gone, he would be missed and remembered.

_Sorry about the late update, I have been under a writers block these past weeks and if not for Etidorpha I doubt I would have been able to write this one. So thank you Eti, and thank you all who left a review!_

_Don't forget to review please!_


	13. Voldy in a pink dress

**The Twins of Mirkwood**

Original Author: Etidorpha

Re written author: me :)

Warnings: Spoilers, AU, crossover with LoTR

Disclaimer: Hell no.

Beta: Etidorpha

This story is adopted, and updates may be slow, I am hashing ideas with the original author who has said she would beta for me. Thanks Etidorpha!

_**(Previously)**_

_The next morning dawned sooner than Elian would wish and he found himself falling out of bed unceremoniously. He let out a huff as someone giggled and turned to glare at Arwen, who stood with a bright smile on her face. "It is time to get up Elian, lest you sleep the entire day away like your brother is prone to do." She said as she placed the now-empty bucket on the floor and Elian scowled darkly as he stood up; he looked like a drowned cat._

_"At least now I can see that you truly are related to your brothers." Elian said with a sigh as he shooed her out so he could dress for the day. Slowly he made his way out of the room and down the stairs to meet his __**'delegation'**__. Draco stood coolly off to the side and Arwen stood calmly and simply gave a calm nod and smile as Elian offered the princess his arm. Draco rolled his eyes and followed his prince and the princess out._

_Once they were seated they began to eat, ignoring the presence of everyone else as they quietly chattered amongst themselves when the door opened with an audible BANG! In walked a slender woman with long black hair and midnight blue eyes. It was easy to tell that she was an aristocrat and held the dark and beautiful coloring of the Black family._

_"What in the blazes of the Valar is going on?" She demanded with her eyes on Elian. Very few saw the pleased smile on her thin lips._

_**Chapter 22**_

Elian stood to his feet and Draco and Arwen followed him as he made his way to the vexed looking woman who stood with hands on her hips. "Now is that any way to greet your nephew?" He asked with a small smile on his own lips and the woman let out a huff as she moved towards them with grace and beauty. She pulled him into a tight hug.

"When you send a message like that one then, yes, yes it is." Cissy said with a smirk as she smoothed out his blond hair. "Honestly, you should place this in a braid."

"Not now, aunt," Elian said with a slight smile before turning to Albus and the staff who were looking at them with an odd expression on their faces.

"We have come to a decision and now that Cissy is here we will tell you our answer." Arwen said with her own fond smile at Cissy, who tugged the other woman into a hug.

"The elves will ally with your order but only so long as Voldemort is a threat." Elian said and scowled as everybody else flinched. Cissy rolled her beautiful eyes.

"Idiots scared of a silly name as if the name can hurt anyone." She sneered and Elian turned to her with a soft look.

"Behave Cissy," he told her before letting his own disapproval at their flinches show on his face.

"Cousin, do you have the letter for father?" Draco asked with a drawl, a slight smile on his thin lips. Elian could not help but to allow a feral smile to cross his lips as he pulled out a red envelope. Everybody who saw it knew it was a howler and Cissy allowed an animalistic smile to curve her lips.

"You are aware that my dear husband is currently with Voldemort, are you not?" She asked, looking down at her nails.

"I am counting on it." Elian said and snapped his fingers; he used magic to send the letter.

_**Malfoy Manor; unplotable location**_

Lucius Malfoy stood with the inner circle as Voldemort sat looking at them as a king would look at their servants. A vicious smile lit his face; soon the muggles, mud-bloods, and muggle lovers would be gone and when his lord ruled he would be well rewarded.

"Rumor hasss it your nephew isss at Hogwartsss; tell me Luciusss, where has the boy been and why have you not introduced him?" Voldemort asked. His snake like face turned to the blond man, his red eyes looking for any type of deceit.

"My lord, I was only just informed myself, I promise I will get Draco to bring him immediately if it pleases you." Luscious said with a deep bow just as a red envelope appeared before them. Voldemort gave a demanding look and Lucius plucked it from the air before opening it and a soft voice came through the letter.

"**Hello Uncle Luce, hopefully you are with that blasted thing that dares call himself a lord. Otherwise this letter has gone to waste, and you know how much I despise wastes. I am very disappointed in you, aligning with the dark forces. You are a treacherous elf uncle, and I truly wish father had not been lenient on you all those years ago. No matter, I will rectify his mistake.**

"**Hear me now, uncle, your days are numbered. Your treachery against the Valar and the elves has spelt your doom. I am not nearly as forgiving as my brother and father, as for Draco and Aunt Cissy, it brings me great pleasure to tell you they are with me and safe from your scheming. As for that Thing you have disgraced us by aligning with be warned, we show little mercy for Dark lords.**

**Oh, and uncle, you will be 'pleased' to note your little spell is gone. The elves are with me and stand tall and proud, and very angry for your forced servitude. Princess Arwen especially. Shame on you, forcing you eldest nephews mate to become a slave. Well, now I am off, enjoy the gift uncle, snake face, and Death-munchers."**

The red envelope tore itself up after letting out a powdery substance. Lucius looked up at his lord with shock in his eyes and cowered in fear, even in a pink fluffy dress the dark lord was mincing. It took him a moment to notice he wore a sick yellow dress, and the rest of the inner circle wore colorful dresses, all of their hair pinned up in braids, and their cheeks painted with dark pink blush and dark blue eye shadow on their eyes.

Luciusss," Voldemort hissed as he brought his wand up. "Crucio!" He said and the blond half elf let out a loud cry as his master tortured him.

_**Chapter 23**_

"Draco tells me there are pranksters in your Order; if you don't mind, I would like to meet with them." Elian said with a hard glint in his eyes, one that Draco knew spelt trouble.

"Indeed, may I ask why?" Albus asked with a frown and Elian smirked at the man.

"A few harmless pranks and getting laughed at by his army would do your Dark Lord some good. If nothing else it will bring down his numbers and allow people to realize he isn't the Valar." Elian smirked showing off his dazzling white teeth. Those present felt a shudder pass down their spines; something told them that these 'harmless pranks' would be anything but.

"Perhaps we should take this up to my office?" Albus asked and Elian smirked as he looked at the students present.

"Perhaps we should, after you headmaster Dumbledore." Cissy said with her own vicious looking smile on her lips. Truly she was a woman to be reckoned with, to bad Lucius never saw it, and now she would have her revenge for how that _'man'_ treated _her_ son.

Once they were in the headmaster's office they waited patiently for the rest of the Order to arrive. Cissy sat down in one of the plush chairs in front of the desk and Arwen sat next to her; both women made a striking picture of beauty and power with Elian standing slightly behind Arwen's chair and Draco standing slightly behind his mother.

When the entire Order was finally present Elian turned to the two red headed twins who stood whispering in the very back and nudged Draco. The two walked over; ignoring the looks the red headed mother was giving them. "So these are the misfit twins you have told me about?" Elian asked, feigning ignorance.

"Indeed they are cousin, may I introduce Fred and George Weasley?" Draco said with a smirk on his lips. "Weasleys, my cousin, Prince Elian of Mirkwood."

"Pleasure, I am told you two are quite the pranksters and I find myself in need of such experts." Elian said calmly, but inside his gut twisted; he had missed these two as much as he had missed Ron and Hermione. It hurt that they didn't know who he was, but the slight smirk on their lips nearly made him give a fond smile.

"Hear that Fred?" One asked the other with a smirk.

"Seems the little princeling needs help George." The other said and Elian nearly laughed; he wasn't a fool, he knew Fred had spoken first to confuse him by calling his twin by his name.

"Not help, per se. I know the pranks I wish for, I need someone to design them and I was told you two could do it." Elian said with a slow smile on his lips.

"Elian is a troublemaker; he excels at pulling off pranks and wishes to cause Voldemort and my father a heart attack with his more volatile pranks." Draco said rolling his eyes.

"If nothing else it may thin his ranks and bring them to me to 'teach me a lesson'." Elian said softly and the twins shared a look before turning to the Elvin prince.

"What do you have in mind?" They asked at the same time as they took a seat in the back, ignoring everyone else.

It was much later when a smirking Elian and Draco came down from the headmasters office only to be met by Hermione and Ron, both looking at him with hope in their eyes and a smile on their lips.

"Prince Elian, Malfoy, would you two mind accompanying us?" Hermione asked with a sweet smile on her face and Elian knew that she knew who he had once been.

"It will be our pleasure." Draco said when he saw his cousin wouldn't say anything. They were led to the Room of Requirements where Neville and Luna sat on a sofa. A fire burned in the hearth, and shadows lined the walls. Two black chairs sat directly across from the couch and a coffee table sat in between them.

"Prince Elian, meet Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood." Hermione said as she and Ron took a seat beside the other two and Draco and Elian shared a look before sitting across from them.

"A pleasure to meet you." Elian said with a false smile. His gut twisted; he had hoped for more time, but Hermione was not considered the smartest witch for nothing.

"So Harry, what is with the disguise?" Ron asked sitting back instead of exploding.

"It isn't a disguise." Elian said with a sigh. There was no point in lying to them, he knew it was hopeless. He figured he would pray to the Valar that they would keep his secret until he was ready to reveal the truth to everyone.

"Harry Potter was nothing more than a mask, a well constructed mask built on expectations and what others wanted. He was never real. I am very much Elian of Mirkwood, twin to Legolas and champion of the Valar." He said with a sigh and surprisingly the four nodded.

"We always knew you were hiding something, Harry; you left out of the Dorm in third year and when you came back you were different. Oh, I doubt anybody else noticed but were your best friends." Hermione said with a soft smile.

"We figured you would tell us when you could but we didn't want to push you too much. We kind of just let it go after a while, but we kept an eye to make sure you were fine." Ron said with a shrug and Elian looked at them with a critical eye.

"Then there were the fights between you and Malfoy over there, we noticed the fights were more of an act, planned out but not meant. Every move was like you two were making a play, both of you knew what was happening, so we figured Malfoy knew." Neville said with a roguish smile.

"It was kind of funny at times, so we decided to play dumb, and then you came up missing, but your things disappeared even when they had been there earlier. It was the first clue you weren't dead." Luan said with a dreamy look in her blue eyes.

"Our second clue was when you came back: your hair, height, attitude, eyes, and everything else was different." Hermione said with a smirk.

"Then how did you know Elian was once Harry?" Draco demanded sharply and Elian placed a calming hand on his arm.

"You still wear you expressions on your sleeves, when you 'met' us there was longing as if you had once known us. At times your eyes would travel to us during meals, and then there was the way you walked. It gave you away." Hermione said to Elian with a soft smile.

"Not that we are going to tell. We figure you have your own reason for leaving and honestly, we're just glad you're alive. Even if you are related to Malfoy." Ron said with a smirk on his lips.

_**Chapter 24**_

For days after the meeting between Harry and Draco and the others Voldemort was in a foul mood. Awaking with ones bed covered in spiders was not funny, added to the fact that anything he put on changed into yellow and pink poke-doted sun dresses and the water was always cold when he showered and you had a pissed off Dark Lord. Then in every meeting there was a howler from that imbecile nephew of Lucius.

"I am going to kill your little nephew." Voldemort growled as he looked down at the pink laced dress he had on, his crimson eyes bleeding hatred. With a growl he summoned his army.

"Today we march on Hogwartsss and dessstroy those foolsss who stand againssst usss." He hissed to his men after a few rounds of crucio due to some laughing. "Elian will die by my hand." He said clenching his fist as he swirled and apparated away. Had he been wearing his normal black robes it would have been intimidating, but the dress just made him look like a silly ballerina.

They arrived at Hogwarts in masses, triggering the alarms inside and unbeknownst to Voldemort Elian allowed a smirk to cover his lips. Things were going as planed. Calmly he stood and walked onto the grounds. A sword hung loosely in his thin hands, and an army of elves behind him, their faces blank.

Soon enough he could look into the dark crimson eyes of the man whom had killed the Potters. A smirk crossed his lips as he looked at the dress; the man was not nearly as frightening when clad in the same shade of pink one would see on a five year old muggle girl. "You are all foolsss; tell me, where are you now that your preciousss sssavior is dead? There isss no hope, bow before me and I may ssspare your pathetic livesss." Voldemort hissed and Elian smirked.

"As long as there are people left to fight than hope is not lost." Elian said with a snort.

"Ah, the brat ssspeaksss; tell me, do you have any final wordsss before you die child?" Voldemort asked and Elian allowed a chuckle to leave his lips.

"You are but a babe, Tom Riddle, an annoying child playing with magic like toddlers play with toys. You disappoint me Riddle, killing innocent people, playing the part of a dark lord." Elian said as his eyes swept to the blond haired man wearing a mask.

"As for you uncle, bringing shame to our family, not once but thrice. It matters not, for I plan on this battle to be very anti climatic; I do have other things to do." Elian said almost as if bored and it was too much for the Dark lord, whose anger was growing every second. He sent a killing curse straight at Elian who looked at the green light with a smirk as the curse hit him square in the chest, but Elian did not die.

"Kind of tickles, doesn't it Tommy. You can feel the poison now, can't you?" Elian asked calmly as an elf notched an arrow and shot it into the ranks of Voldemorts people, signaling the final battle as Voldemort stood, unable to move.

"Surprising how well the poison works, best part is it activates if the one poisoned uses death energy. If you had never tried to kill me you wouldn't be dying, interesting isn't it?" Elian asked with a smile before walking over to Voldemort.

"Best part is, I am Harry Potter." He whispered in the ear of the mad man as the poison burned through his system. A horrified look lit his eyes before he crumbled and Elian looked up just in time to see the rest of Voldemorts people bound in short order. Slowly he walked over to his uncle.

"By the Valar I swore to see you dead, but I think Aunt Cissy would like the honor." Elian said as the dark haired woman walked over menacingly.

"You hurt **my** son and thought you would get away with it. You are a fool Lucius." Cissy snapped as she slapped the man hard across the face. "'You thought to give **my son** to a monster! You think I would let you do that to **my baby?**" She demanded following with slaps across his now pink face and Elian sat watching with cold eyes. He may be an elf, but he was also the champion of the Valar, and as far as he was concerned this was sweet justice. "You dare call _me_ worthless? **Me? **I am a Black damn you! You're worthless, not me!" Cissy cried in indignation before she had enough and forced a vial of pale green liquid down his throat. Elian watched as the potion took the life from the man before him, turning him into a corpse.

"It is done; your dark lord is dead." Elian said turning to lock eyes with Albus. "Now allow me to make this a little less painful." He said, raising his Harry Potter glamour back up for a mere moment before dropping it.

"Harry?" Albus asked in disbelief and the elf gave a sad smile.

"No, Harry Potter was never real. I am Prince Elian of Mirkwood, I always have been." Elian said as Draco stepped forward.

"It is time to go cousin." He said and the elf turned to him with a smile.

"Indeed, and will you accompany me?" Elian asked turning to look at both his aunt and cousin who smiled softly at him.

"Indeed, I do believe we shall." Cissy said as rain began to fall and thunder crackled above them. In a flash of lightening the trio disappeared.

_Thanks to all of my reviewers and all who added me to fav. I love you all._

_Special thanks to Eti!_


	14. Legolas? Nope Elian!

**The Twins of Mirkwood**

Original Author: Etidorpha

Re written author: me :)

Warnings: Spoilers, AU, crossover with LoTR

Disclaimer: Hell no.

Beta: Etidorpha

This story is adopted, and updates may be slow, I am hashing ideas with the original author who has said she would beta for me. Thanks Etidorpha!

_**(Previously)**_

_"I fear you are mistaking me, Lord Théoden, for although I am no stranger to Edoras I have not had the time to visit your halls. The one you speak of is Elian, my brother, who has passed into the Valar's keeping. He died saving us from a Balrog," Legolas said, his pain and sadness coloring his voice. Théoden's face fell, taken by a look of sorrow._

_"I am sorry to hear this; I did not know Elian as well as I wish I had, but he was a friend nonetheless and will be sorely missed by all." Théoden said and Legolas gave him a small smile, glad that even though Elian was gone, he would be missed and remembered._

_**Chapter 25**_

Legolas was beyond angry, he was furious. First he lost his twin, his most beloved brother and now his best friend and last heir of Gondor has fallen on the way to Helms Deep; this place would be their tomb and he shuddered at the thought. He clenched his hands tightly as the doors were thrown open and suddenly his breath caught in disbelief. Soaked head to toe was Aragon, a cut on his arms and his hair dangled in his face. Legolas shouldered aside several of the townspeople without concern as he moved swiftly to Aragorn's side, drinking in his exhausted but whole person almost desperately before clasping him in a tight, brief hug. He hadn't lost him. At least, not yet. A tired look was in Aragorn's eyes as he was led to king Théoden.

When he found out they would have mere children fighting he could not help but voice his fears, his anguish plain in his voice. Anger sprang to Aragon's eyes. "Then I will die as one of them!" He proclaimed before storming off and Legolas would have followed if not for Gimli.

"Let him go lad." The red headed dwarf said and Legolas felt a pang of regret. Never should he have voiced his own fears, nor should he of spoken of their impending doom. These people… they were not Elian, but yet he knew only too well what battle did to the young mind and spirit. He sighed and did not head towards his oldest friend until later that day.

_**Elves! Elves! Elves!**_

Haldir led the combined forces of Lothlorian and Rivendell; he led the march and behind him stood those elves ready to fight and die to stop the spread of both Sarumon and Sauron. His Elvin bow was strapped to his back, strung and ready to be used for he needed to avenge the loss of Elian. He felt anger quiver in his gut at the thought of the death of the small elf.

Elian had never done anything to anyone; he had been a light that sprung hope for all to see, and now he was gone and Haldir blamed the dark forces for it. If not for them the baby would be home and cared for, not causing the Valar any amount of trouble with his pranks. A slow smile found its way to his lips as he recalled some of the more vivid pranks the young elf had favored.

"What are you thinking of melonin?" A soft voice asked from beside him. He turned to see a light skinned elf with blond hair. She was a fair and sweet elf maiden, one he had been courting for nearly a year and hoped to marry.

"Elian and his pranks; I was just recalling the time he turned Gandalf's beard blue, green, and pink and called him 'Gandalf the Rainbow Istari of Adar'."

"Hmm, I seem to recall that one. I do believe he once told me he learned it from a half-mad old woman." The she-elf said with a fond smile as tears glistened in her brown eyes. While she had not known Elian more than in passing, he was still a sweet child and an elf besides, one that she dearly missed.

The rest of the trip was made in silence, both elves lost in their own memories. When they pulled to Helms Deep they were greeted warmly by Aragon, who was ecstatic to see them.

When night had fallen completely Haldir could see the enemy moving like a shadow on the ground. His people stood at the ready for the Battle of Helms Deep was about to commence. He barely withheld a shudder as he looked at the enemy army; there were tens of thousands of them. A part of him knew they would die there, and another prayed to the Valar for courage to face the masses.

The battle started due to a fluke, an old man accidentally loosened an arrow, and it was bloody. Haldir honestly had no idea how long it took for the masses of Orcs and Uruk-Hai to get on-top of the wall, but his only focus was on those on the wall than those on the ground. Rain began to pour onto the battle field and Haldir felt it seep into his very bones. Distantly he could hear Legolas and the dwarf counting their kills, and a slow smile spread on his lips.

_**Chapter 26**_

Aragon watched almost as if in slow motion as the axe started to descend toward Haldir's unprotected back; he moved as fast as he could to save the elf, but even as he ran he knew it was a hopeless endeavor. He sighed in relief as Legolas pulled up a sword just in time to block the blow, the swiftly dispatched the Orc who had wielded the weapon. A smile curved the elf's mouth as he looked at Haldir.

"I thought you off counting your kills with Gimli, Legolas," Aragon said as he reached their side and the elf smiled widely.

"Of course, I just came over here because there is more to kill." Legolas said with a shrug as he brought his sword up.

"Did you perchance loose you bow melonin?" Aragon asked with a smile. He knew the elf preferred a bow.

"Indeed, I lost it some time ago and I fear I took the sword from one of the fallen in my haste." Legolas said as he slashed with the sword, killing another. Aragon smiled as they departed. When next Aragon saw Legolas he had a bow in hand, but the Ranger thought nothing of it.

"You are evil, cousin, pretending to be your brother and confusing the poor man. I thought elves were supposed to be good and light," Draco said with a mocking tsk as he slashed out with his magic, ripping an approaching Uruk-Hai to shreds.

"It is his own fault, this is twice he has mistaken me for my brother. I simply go along with it." Elian said with a smirk, and then sobered briefly. "Besides, he does not need the distraction if he is to survive this." Haldir looked at them in shock, only coming out of his whirlwind of thoughts when Cissy shot one of the enemies coming up from behind the elf with a killing curse.

"You'll catch flies, dear." Cissy said with a sweet smile, her amusement in her eyes.

"You're alive." Haldir said as he shot off arrow after arrow.

"I would hope so." Elian said with a smirk on his lips.

"Where have you been?" Haldir demanded with a half hearted glare at the younger man.

"In Earthilia, doing what the Valar demanded." Elian said with a bright smile and Haldir felt hope rise in his heart.

_Sorry about how short it is. And thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this to fav._

_Review! Review! Review! Please?_


	15. I think you have a suitor

**The Twins of Mirkwood**

Original Author: Etidorpha

Re written author: me :)

Warnings: Spoilers, AU, crossover with LoTR

Disclaimer: Hell no.

Beta: Etidorpha

This story is adopted, and updates may be slow, I am hashing ideas with the original author who has said she would beta for me. Thanks Etidorpha!

_**(Previously)**_

"_You'll catch flies, dear." Cissy said with a sweet smile, her amusement in her eyes._

"_You're alive." Haldir said as he shot off arrow after arrow._

"_I would hope so." Elian said with a smirk on his lips._

"_Where have you been?" Haldir demanded with a half hearted glare at the younger man._

"_In Earthilia, doing what the Valar demanded." Elian said with a bright smile and Haldir felt hope rise in his heart._

_**Chapter 27**_

The battle came to an end and Elian stood beside Cissy and Draco as Legolas and Aragon spoke in half-whispers, their backs turned to the group. "I see you have found your bow." Aragon said with a small smile on his lips

"Indeed, I never lost it melanin." Legolas said and Aragon frowned.

"You did, right before you saved Haldir;" Aragon murmured, his brow furrowed with confusion.

"I did not save Haldir, old friend," Legolas said with a frown on his face.

"Oh dear, you have confused the poor man, Elian." Cissy said with a smirk as the two men stiffened before turning quickly. Elian was leaning on Draco, trying not to laugh, but the looks on their stunned faces were priceless. He used his cousin to keep himself upright as he inevitably let out a musical laugh. His face flushed red but he was cut off as Aragon raised his sword, a look of deep mistrust in his grey eyes.

"Hold your sword Aragon, and your bow Legolas." Elian said, his laughter stopping as he looked at the dark hate and mistrust in his twin's eyes, the look almost physically painful despite the fact that he knew they would not exactly believe him at the offset.

"Who are you? A spy for the Dark Lord?" Legolas demanded angrily, infuriated that someone would dare imitate his dead brother.

"Oh yes, I'm a spy. A terrible one at that, killing Orcs and Uruk-Hai, saving elves and men," Elian drawled with a smirk on his lips, unworried about the weapons aimed at him.

"Legolas Greenleaf, how dare you not greet your auntie?" Cissy demanded with a look of irritation, but her eyes sparkled in happy mischief. Grey eyes flashed from Elian to Cissy and back. The hand wrapped around the bow loosened a little and Draco snorted.

"I know we're stunning, cousin, but no need to gape at us. After all we're not into incest." Draco said dryly and Elian snorted in amusement; it was just like Draco to say something so crude.

"Draco?" Legolas asked, his voice the barest whisper.

"As if anyone else could be this perfect." Draco said with a hint of amusement in his eyes as he lifted his chin in a haughty manner.

"By the Valar, how are you here?" Aragon breathed, lowering his sword. His fist loosened until the handle hung loosely in his strong fingers, but Elian was not fooled; he knew that if any of them showed any sign of danger the ranger would have the sword up before they could blink.

"We saw you fall," Legolas said, his voice so soft that he was barely heard and Elian nodded with a knowing look in his eyes.

"Through fire and ice we fell only to land on a mountaintop. I fought with the Balrog until he was dead, but my strength was depleted. The Valar saved me and sent me back to Earthilia to complete my task. It was very anti-climatic if you ask me." Elian said, waving his hand around dismissively.

"Indeed, Elian can be very mischievous when he wants to be. Used a poison that was all but forgotten and when the dark lord tried to kill him, well, let's just say bye-bye Moldy-shorts." Draco said with a pleased smirk on his lips.

"It truly was interesting; he gave me the best present, my _dear_ husband bound and gagged." Cissy said with a dreamy look in her eyes that made Elian snicker, but his laughter was cut off as a moment later he was in a pair of strong arms, his head covered with the same blond hair as his own. Legolas's body shook as he hugged his twin tightly to him.

"_It is good to hear your voice, to listen to the sound of your heart humming once again brother. I feared you gone for all times. I thought…"_ Legolas said in Elfish, his last words trailing off as his voice cracked, and Elian felt his heart breaking at the broken sound of his brother's voice.

"_I am sorry, Legolas. The Valar makes their own plans and to disobey is not an option, but my task there is finished. I won't ever have to leave you alone again, I swear it. However, the battle of Middle-Earth has only begun." _Elian replied, his voice just as soft, and he felt warm liquid sliding down his face.

_**Chapter 28**_

Elian stood facing the grounds as people scattered, preparing to head to Gondor - preparing to head toward war. A soft sigh escaped his lips. He didn't notice the angry figure stalking up to him until he was wretched around and a pair of angry lips descended on his. Just as soon as they were there they were gone, leaving Elian to feel bereft as he met a pair of grey eyes with danger and heated anger dancing in them.

"How dare you leave like that?" Aragon demanded; it was the first time he had been able to catch the younger Elvin prince alone and the first opportunity to speak his mind. "How dare you disappear to where we can not follow?" He hissed and Elian felt a chill go down his spine as the skin where Aragon held him burned, his lips tingling from the dominating kiss.

"Aragon, I…" Elian began but was cut off as Aragon pressed his lips to the others.

"I was going to wait to approach you until Middle-Earth was safe, but then you left and I thought you were dead! I thought I would never lay eyes upon you again and now here you are, as warm as if you had never been fading. I will not let you go again Elian." Aragon said before planting one last kiss to the soft lips of the elf before departing, leaving a breathless elf staring after his retreating form.

"It seems you have found yourself a suitor, Harry." A dreamy voice said as a petite woman with pale blond hair and dreamy blue eyes came forward.

"Luna? What in the Merlin's name are you doing here?" Elian demanded in shock as he looked at her, but she only smiled happily at him.

"Surely you didn't think we would let you leave us for a second time around." Neville said in amusement as he stepped out of the shadows, a smirk on his lips.

"They said you were supposed to be smart." Ron said with a grin as he stepped forward.

"I thought that was me they said that about." Hermione said with false shock as she too revealed herself and grinned at Elian, her brown eyes dancing with amusement.

"What in the blazes are you four doing here?" Elian demanded before something else hit him. "How did you get here?"

"Princess Arwen was nice enough to open a gate between worlds; she sends a message by the way. The elves have gone home and she awaits her beloved." Hermione said with a giggle and Elian had to blink at her as if wrapping his mind around their very existence.

"Your families," Elian said as if reminding them about the people they had left behind.

"Will survive without us, Harry; you on the other hand need people you can trust and although our families did not approve of our choices, it was our choice to make." Neville said lifting his head as if daring Elian to say otherwise.

"We once swore we would follow you to the ends of the earth if you asked it of us, right after fifth year, remember?" Hermione said softly as her eyes locked on Elian's and she got to her knees, her head bowed in submission. "We will keep that promise. I, Hermione Jane Granger, do so swear fealty to the one formally called Harry James Potter, now called Elian, Prince of Mirkwood. By my life, magic and honor I so swear with magic as my witness." She said and a white blinding light flashed around her.

Luna was the next to kneel, her head bowed. "I, Luna Serenity Lovegood, heiress of the House of Lovegood, do so swear fealty to the one formally called Harry James Potter, now called Elian, Prince of Mirkwood. By my life, magic and honor I so swear with magic as my witness." She said and like before a blinding light flashed.

Neville followed suit and bent to his knees, his proud head bowed, a hand resting on his heart. "I, Neville Frank Longbottom of the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom do so swear fealty to the one formally known as Harry James Potter, Lord of the House of Potter and heir to the House of Black, now known as Elian, Prince of Mirkwood. By my life, magic and honor I so swear with magic as my witness." He said formally, and for the third time the same brief, blinding light appeared.

Ron was the last to bend to his knees, his face void of emotion, but his eyes were bright with a fierce loyalty. "I, Ronald Billius Weasley, the sixth son of the House of Weasley do so swear fealty to the one formally known as Harry James Potter, Lord of the House of Potter and heir to the House of Black, now known as Elian, Prince of Mirkwood. By my life, magic and honor I so swear with magic as my witness. Shall ever I betray him may my death be swift." He said and another flash of light came swiftly before each of them began to glow with a blue power. There robes became a pair of black pants and a blue tunic with the crest of two swords crossing and a third laid across them.

"Why?" Elian asked with disbelief in his eyes as he looked at them.

"After you vanished it took us only days to realize that without you we are nothing. You were the one always pushing us to be better, giving us a reason to be better. It was you we always strived to make proud. Some days we weren't the best of people toward you but you never gave up on us. You stood beside us, made sure we were always fine even during fights. You were the one who got the house into helping the younger years settle in. You were everything we wanted to be, what we strived to be." Ron said, his voice forceful and eyes blazing.

"You were the one who showed us how to be courageous, how to stand up for ourselves. You were the one who did everything for us and we took it for granted." Neville let out a low sigh, his eyes cast down.

"You showed me that not everything could be learned from books. You allowed me to make mistakes and never judged me for them; when I was wrong you showed me how I was wrong and didn't laugh at the fact that the 'know-it-all' didn't know something." Hermione said as she lifted her head with a look of defiance in her brown eyes as if daring him to contradict her.

"You stood at my side, protected me from my dorm mates. You helped me search the entire castle for my lost belongings; you tried to cheer me up even though you had just lost Sirius. It is my pleasure to serve as your vessel Harry." Luna said with a smile on her lips as the wind blew her hair out of her eyes.

"It took us only moments after you left to find that we didn't want to lose you again. We couldn't stay and hope you were safe and happy, we couldn't live never knowing, and then Princess Arwen came to us with a choice. We chose to join you here." Hermione said with a proud smile.

"But your families, your homes are on Earthilia! Why would you leave them? Surely not just for me, you can't leave them just for me." Elian said, his voice hoarse as he forced the words to come.

"You _are_ family, Harry, you are our fearless leader and never have you asked us for anything. At home we are nothing but children. Our parents will never accept the fact that we are mature, they will forever think of us as children incapable of making our own choices. We decided that if ever you returned we would leave with you if you left again." Luna said with a sad smile.

"Get used to it mate, we're here to stay whether you like it or not." Ron said with an easy smile on his lips.

"If this is your wish, so be it. We ride to war come dawn. If you wish to leave than allow me to know and I shall endeavor to return you to Earthilia before we leave." Elian said briskly, a cold mask slipping over his face as his emotions warred within him. The four looked at their friend and nodded; they knew Harry/Elian, whatever name he went by, was trying to hide his emotions and they respected it but they also knew that they would not leave their brother to fight alone again.

**Review plz!**


	16. Scarry Aunt

The Twins of Mirkwood

Original Author: Etidorpha

Re written author: me :)

Warnings: Spoilers, AU, crossover with Lotr

Disclaimer: Hell no.

Beta: Etidorpha

This story is adopted, and updates may be slow, I am hashing ideas with the original author who has said she would beta for me. Thanks Etidorpha!

(Previously)

_"But your families, your homes are on Earthilia! Why would you leave them? Surely not just for me, you can't leave them just for me." Elian said his voice hoarse as he forced the words to come._

_"You are family, Harry, you are our fearless leader and never have you asked us for anything. At home we are nothing but children. Our parents will never accept the fact that we are mature, they will forever think of us as children incapable of making our own choices. We decided that if ever you returned we would leave with you if you left again." Luna said with a sad smile._

_"Get used to it mate, we're here to stay whether you like it or not." Ron said with an easy smile on his lips._

_"If this is your wish, so be it. We ride to war come dawn. If you wish to leave than allow me to know and I shall endeavor to return you to Earthilia before we leave." Elian said briskly, a cold mask slipping over his face as his emotions warred within him. The four looked at their friend and nodded; they knew Harry/Elian, whatever name he went by, was trying to hide his emotions and they respected it but they also knew that they would not leave their brother to fight alone again._

_**Chapter 29**_

Elian walked into the feasting hall with his Earthilia friends behind him. Each stood proud in the face of the warriors.

"Heard you were back from the dead, laddie!" Gimli crowed from where he sat drinking a pint of ale. Aragon's cool, grey eyes locked on his smaller form before taking in his companions with an assessing look.

"Indeed, and how are you Gimli? I have missed your tales," Elian said warmly as he looked upon those he counted as friends.

"Who are your companions, master elf?" Boromir asked before Gimli could reply as he took in the forms of the humans behind the elf. The dwarf glowered at him but said nothing, wanting to know the answer to that as well.

"These were my friends in Earthilia: Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom," he introduced, motioning to each one as he named them. "They have come to help with the destruction of the dark lord." Elian said, his head high as he spoke, daring anyone to say anything negative. He noticed the calculating look in his twins' eyes as Draco leaned in to whisper something and Cissy smiled.

"Any friend of my nephew's is welcome. Come children and talk to Aunty Cissy." She declared with a beckoning wave of her hand.

"Mother…"

"Hush Dragon, they are your cousin's friends and as such I desire to know them better." Cissy chided. The four had no choice but to walk over to the dark haired beauty who sat so regally in her chair.

Reluctantly they walked over to Cissy and sat down across from her while Elian was dragged to sit in between Legolas and Aragon. Both men watched him from the side of their eyes as Gimli roared on about the halls of his fathers.

"You look tired little brother, perhaps some sleep is in order? We have a long trip ahead of us at dawn." Legolas said softly, his eyes amused as Elian tried to stifle a yawn. Now that the adrenaline was wearing off, sleep deprivation was catching up to him.

"Indeed, you do look tired, dear. Aragon, be a dear and take my nephew to his tent to rest please." Cissy said as she looked over. Aragon nodded as he stood before picking up the light little elf.

"I can walk." Elian grumbled in embarrassment.

"Elian, be quiet and let the ranger carry you. We don't need you falling and getting hurt." Cissy scolded, her eyes shining with amusement and cunning.

Elian grumbled his protests even as his eyes drooped in exhaustion. He was asleep even before Aragon reached his tent. Gently he laid the elf in his bed, climbing in beside the still form and pulling the soft, warm body to fit perfectly under his chin before dropping off into a world of dreams.

_**Chapter 30**_

Elian awoke to the soft feel of a bed that was not his own. "Well look who's finally joined us." Draco drawled as he entered the tent, a smirk on his face.

"Draco, don't taunt your cousin." Cissy scolded as she followed her son in. "Aragon left through a different path to find help. He had very specific instructions for you," she said, folding her arms and leveling a glare at him. "Do. Not. Die." She said, biting out every word as if to hammer it into his head. Elian nodded obediently, a little scared of this side of his aunt. Seeing that the message had been received, Cissy went onto the next order of business. "Why didn't you tell me you had such an avid suitor, Elian?" She growled with annoyance in her eyes, making Elian stifle a laugh.

"I do not believe now is the time to get into suitors, aunt; we're heading to war."

"I am well aware of where we are heading, Elian Greenleaf, and I am your aunt! It is your job to inform me of such things as handsome suitors so I can properly interrogate them! Honestly, leaving that up to your father is pointless; elves are far too trusting and Gryffindorish to properly interrogate a suitor." She said and Elian could make out a childish pout on the stern face.

"I beg your humblest apologies, dear aunt, and promise to next time inform you of such things, but I would like to change." Elian drawled with a smile on his lips.

"Well then get on with it." She said as she began packing up the tent. Elian rolled his eyes at his aunt's lack of modesty. Some things would never change.

"Your friends are waiting on you Elian, so hurry up," Draco reminded as he poked his head back into the tent with no warning. "I have no wish to deal with the dimwits you associate with, although Granger's threats this morning were indeed funny to listen to. The poor ranger; I don't think he's used to girls being so vocal about his bitts and how they would come up missing if he so much as thought about doing anything inappropriate before he properly courted you. Legolas was also amused if his and the dwarfs' laughter was anything to go by."

"Yes, it does give me a bit of respect for the girl; very imaginative threats she came up with. I may have to use some for whoever courts Draco." Cissy said and got an indignant response from her son as Elian laughed and changed.

"I'll have you know mother that I am straight, and whoever I court will be perfect, just like me." He said vainly and Cissy nodded.

"Of course you are dear." Cissy said as if placating him and sharing a wicked smile with Elian as Draco growled and stomped out.

_**I know its not as long as most hoped for but things have been crazy lately. I tried to update sooner, but… well it didn't work. Anyways Love you and thanks to those who left such delightful reviews!**_

_**Please remember to click the button at the bottom that say's in big pretty letters : Review**_


End file.
